Unexpected Futures
by Imyoshi
Summary: "Let's make this short and simple...1. Strange device that see's into the future...2. An audience is witnessing the future...3. It's all about Kim and Ron basically...4. Can they keep their futures intact or will there be major change?"
1. To good to be true

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It was like any other day at Middleton. There was a pep rally at school, Ron and Kim got back from a saving the world mission and a mysterious visitor happen to drop by Middleton high. It was just another typical day at Middleton. It was freshman year for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Those two have known each other for what most would say all their lives, since the first day from pre-k all the way to the here and now. They were best friends and thought they would always will friends till the end.

As they were coming closer to the auditorium they both felt a chill move down their spines.

"Um KP did you feel that two" Ron with his hands on face all scared

"Yea, weird" Kim threw her hands around her body

They continued walking to an auditorium filled with students starring at a giant monitor.

"That's new when did they add that?" Kim questioned Ron

"Beats me KP" Ron didn't even bother to turn and look at her with his eyes fixated on the screen.

When the students heard the voices from Kim and Ron they quickly all shot glances at them. Kim and Ron both felt the center of attention and didn't like it. They both felt like they were on display at a museum. Ron finally got up the courage to ask what that monitor is to some students.

"What's with the screen?" Ron was too nervous to continue on

None of the students answered his question, only continued to shoot glances at them.

"What!" Kim yelled out being quite annoyed

"Possible, Stoppable front and center!" Mr. Barkin demanded

"Yes" Both Kim and Ron responded with their arms crossed and giving Mr. Barkin Are-We-In-Trouble look.

"Look you to I'll get straight to the point, some mysterious stranger left this screen here." Mr. Barkin tensed up a bit "The screen seems to know all about you two."

"What!" Ron cried out

"That's impossible" Kim said _"Ironically being the girl who could do the impossible"_

Mr. Barkin clapped his hands and tenses up more. "Look I know but the stranger that left it here said that. To prove it we asked this machine questions about you two, and it answers the questions with video presentations." Mr. Barkin sighed a little "I asked it a question only I and Stoppable have discussed between each other. As soon as I did a video came up showing the conversation we both had." Mr. Barkin walked up to Ron placing his hand on his shoulder "Sorry Stoppable most of the school knows"

Ron looked at Mr. Barkin with disbelief "Oh man that's tanked" Ron cried out

"Wait what was the conversation about?" Kim questioned Ron

Since everyone knew there wasn't in any point of keeping it a secret. "Oh to tell you the truth I'm not just so lazy guy." Ron looked at Kim "I'm more of the lazy genius guy"

Kim began to giggle a little "Wait you a genius, don't make me laugh. You make me help you with your homework." Kim was laughing pretty hard.

"Possible he's telling the truth" Mr. Barkin barked at her. Kim shot Mr. Barkin a glance signifying no way. "Yes Ms Possible I gave Ron an I.Q test and he scored in the nation's top 10 almost right beside your little buddy who's like 10 years old."

Kim was speechless her best friend was a super genius. "Wait a minute then why do you ask me for help on your homework" Ron looked at Ron with an unpleasant grin

"Oh that like I said I'm lazy, and I enjoy hangin with you." Ron was rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kim was a little flattered hearing why Ron asked for help. "Awwwww that's so sweet Ron" Kim quickly gave Ron a hug.

Ron was enjoying the hug. "You know that's how I am." Ron was returning the hug.

Mr. Barkin coughed in order to interrupt their hug. "Stoppable that's not all we asked." Ron looked at him with terror forming in his eyes. "We also asked it how your life would be when you're "Mr. Barkin paused and took a deep breath" 19 years old"

Ron looking quite scared asked anyway "And?"

Mr. Barkin looked him straight in the eye "The video is about to start so take your seat" That was all he needed to say for them to get message.

Kim and Ron both turned their heads toward each other and then walked up towards a pair of empty seats in the auditorium. All the while many students kept their gaze at them. The screen began to make sounds, and the whole auditorium were peering their unmoving eyes on the screen, waiting to see the outcome of Ron Stoppable. Needless to say Ron was nervous as to what his future might uphold. He was scared; he might not like what would appear right before his very eyes, he didn't want to imagine his future. Ron was always sure that he was going to have a dead end future, but he was actually moments away from discovering if in fact his hunch was right.

Seeing the distress in Ron, Kim placed her hand over his shivering shoulder to give him reassurance and comfort. She was giving Ron that No-Big look. Ron found that look pleasing to look at, but this was one of those moments no amount of encouragement could prepare someone for.

"Ohh I can't wait to see how the loser turns out" Bonnie with her hands rubbing together and giving the impression that this was finding the diamond in a coal pile. Her evil smirk couldn't show how much anticipation she had.

Kim was shooting many heated glances at Bonnie, but she was unfazed. Not even little Ms. I-Can-Do-Anything could kill her mood. She simply threw her hand around her hair and flipped it at Kim. Something that Bonnie had done time and time again. It was her trademark gesture she made.

The screen began to fade in, everyone got ready to see the outcome. Kim and Ron sat there Ron clutching to his seat as if dear life depended on it.

"_Please, oh please don't let me a total screw up!" _Ron pleaded to himself as the screen picture began to resolve.

The screen began to fade in. The face of Ron Stoppable from the future was coming into contrast. The lighting around him was dark, but what seemed to be moonlight was shining on him. Everyone could tell he was sleeping. The audience began to observe the future facial structures of Ron Stoppable. His face was more toned as it came with age. His hair still unbearable, but then again he were sleeping so it could've been bad bed hair. His teeth were white as they can be, letting out a shine that could blind anyone who was clueless enough to peer close enough. He still maintained his freckles and goofy ears. Overall Ron Stoppable couldn't look better; as a matter of fact many of the girls thought that his future persona was pretty cute. Then as they were observing the new Ron sleep a tiny clock like icon appeared above the screen.

4:08am was what time the clock icon had inscribed. Then the screen faded out with the words "6 Hours Later" appearing and faded back into Ron waking up.

It was now 10:08am giver takes 10:10am and Ron from the future was waking up. The screen now started to zoom out to show more of his body. No one could see his body under the cloths from the bed though. It was only a matter time however before he got out of bed. He was just laying there with his eyes now open. Ron's future self's eyes have taken a more serious look. They still portrayed his goofy self, but with a more mature look behind them. As he was staring into the ceiling he didn't move or show any emotion he just laid there, without moving a muscle.

"Maybe he's given up on life!" Bonnie yelled out to anyone with ear distance. "Hahaha" The laughter was infuriating, and getting on a certain red heads last nerve.

Kim was about to get up and confront Bonnie. She was instead pulled back into the screen watching the Ron from the future started to move.

Ron future self was yawning, while pulling his hands out of the cover, still hiding his body. He was starting to get up. As he sat up on the bed the covers on his body fell down revealing his body. Ron not only slept shirtless, but he was toned. He had the abs, pecks, and his arms and body had muscles that made him look like a supermodel. Ron had the entire package.

The girls in the auditorium couldn't help but gasp. Many saw a grade a mega-hottie and began to giggle and moan at the site of Ron from the future. Even Bonnie, who was just making fun of Ron, now couldn't keep herself from staring at him. Kim was frozen where she sat, she couldn't comprehend what she was looking at. Her face was taking a bright reddish color as she almost matched her red hair.

"_Was that really Ron?" _Kim mind was racing at the appearance of her best friend from the future. "_When did he become such a hottie?" _The blush Kim was growing red she tried to make sure Ron didn't notice, luckily for her Ron was too distracted by himself to pay her any mind. The one time Kim was glad that Ron was a little conceded with himself.

While all the girls were observing the eye candy that was Ron from the future. The guys were comparing themselves to him. Many sat there with disappointed looks as they took closer examinations of themselves. Other guys had actually thrown Ron thumbs up. Those were mostly the sports athletic guys, many of them didn't think Stoppable had it in him, to bulk himself up.

On the screen Ron was rubbing his neck signifying he was ready to get up. Pulling the covers off revealed he slept in a pair of black cargo pants. The cargo pants weren't as spacious as his current ones; no it looked like they were meant to look like jeans. The fashion idea seemed absurd, but he pulled it off quite nicely. He got up from the bed and it was revealed that the room around him was fashioned to look like a hotel suite. The suite had one bathroom, a closest, a very good amount of space, and even a balcony door indicating he was in a very high star level resort. As Ron's future persona was walking to the closest many of the females in the auditorium couldn't stop fanning themselves with papers at the sight they were looking at. Ron pulled out a crimson shirt that sleeves reached to his wrist and was skin tight. He then pulled a black over shirt fitting perfectly around his body. He didn't bother closing it. Ron then went to the nicely stylish dresser pulled out a very expensive looking watch and pair of black shades that he folded and put into his pocket. And finally he walked over to a pair of black Nike shoes and began to put them on when a maid walked in. Ron turned his head to observe the maid.

The maid looked around 23 years of age. She had a dark brownish skin tone with raven black hair. Her body had many slender curves and her outfit fit was a little revealing at the chest area. It was your typical black and white wade wardrobe.

"House keeping?" The maid said trying not to blush as she Ron Stoppable.

Ron only nodded not looking nervous at the least. He went back to putting on his second shoe. While he was strapping his watch in everyone could see that the maid was glancing many times at Ron. Still who wouldn't all the girls was love struck at what Ron looked like.

Ron picked up a piece of paper and pen wrote some things down and left it on the dresser. Ron began to walk out to the doors that led to the balcony. As he pried open the door the wind came gushing in. He took in the air as he walked toward the edge of the balcony revealing he was on the top floor on the hotel. The wind was firmly hitting his face and over shirt. His hair was thrown back and he was looking down the edge of the building. It looked like Ron was preparing himself until the maid suddenly ran up to Ron, with a photo of Ron stoppable and pen in her hand.

"Excuse me…Ron Stoppable before you…go could you know…let me have an autograph" The tension in her voice showed how nervous she was.

Ron could only smile with his goofy Ron smile, with his eyes half shut. "No sitch" Ron eagerly plucked the paper wrote down _"Ron Stoppable was here"_ on the photo of him. Then gave her back the photo he signed.

The maid jumped up with glee like a school girl. "Thank. Thank you so much." She quickly hugs Ron then hastily let go, with her cheeks red. "Um sorry"

Ron kept shooting her that smile of his "Don't be."

Ron then jumped off the hotel which was anywhere to 50 or 70 stories high

(I'll let you image how tall it is.)

The entire auditorium was shocked at why Ron would just jump off the hotel. Kim was mortified as to why her best friend was doing that. Ron however was looking excited to see what happens next. It was no surprise that he was exciting. From what everyone could tell his life look spakin to him.

Back to Ron there he is free falling down the motel at a tremendous speed, coming closer to the ground. He didn't have a parachute or any ways of stopping himself, as it looked like to the people in the auditorium. As Ron was approaching 15 stories he closed his eyes, and when he hit 5 stories he opened them his eye pupils started shrinking. Ron quickly tossed out one of his arms and grabbed a street light that had a long handle extending out. Ron body did a spin or two around the street light and let go. He began to soar through the air until landing him on top on a perfectly parked red and black motorcycle. He quickly plucked a pair of keys out of his over shirt pocket and pulled out his shades. Starting up the engine and putting on his shades he took off with a smile that let anyone else know that he was pleased with himself and drove off. The screen faded out with the clock icon at 10:23am.

Everyone in the auditorium jaws were hanging at what they just witnessed. Ron Stoppable had done something unbelievable, he jumped from an increbily tall building with nothing except his clothes and manage to grab a street light to soar through the air doing a couple of somersaults and landing on a very astonishing looking bike. He did this all within the spam of 10 minutes of waking up.

Ron was looking at the screen with such a smile and bursting up from where he was sitting.

"Booyah!" That was all he needed to say to express his emotions and grab the attention of everyone.

Everyone was looking at Ron with a _"No way_ and _couldn't be"_ expressions on their faces. All the girls began to eye Ron wondering when he will become that man on the screen. Even Kim was caught eyeing her best friend.

Ron turned to Kim hugging her. Kim hastily shrugged herself before her best friend caught her eyeing him. "KP! Did you see me I'm unbelievable. I'm not a loser" Ron couldn't stop shaking Kim as he hugged her.

Kim quickly pulled away from Ron's hug. She looked him dead straight into the eyes "Ron I've always told you your not a loser."

"Yea I know KP, but look how radical I was. I mean did you see me there?" Ron couldn't stand still knowing he was kickass in the future.

The screen faded back in catching the attention of everyone again. The clock icon was set at 9:13pm.

The screen faded in and there was Ron still on his bike. It seemed he was arriving at some big Hollywood event. It was the grand opening of some celebrity endorsed restaurant. There were many reporters and cameras recording the live event. As he was approaching the event he turned his bike at a 90 degree angle trying to slow down leaving skid marks on the floor. The sound of the motorcycle drifting caught everyone's attention. All the people were looking at him from the news reporters to the caterers. A valet guy came by Ron looking for scared.

"Um I'm sorry sir you can't park there" The valet said nervously

"Ohh I'm sorry" Ron then threw him his keys and put his shades away" Can you park it for me?" Ron asked with his smile.

The valet guy was speechless "Ri…ght…right away Mr. Stoppable" He swiftly grabbed the bike and went to park it.

When one of the news reporters saw his face she cried out at the top of her lungs, "It's Ron Stoppable aaaaaaa!" Everyone heads turned to the news that Ron Stoppable had made an appearance. In a flash a wave of reporters came running up to him. Many wanted a comment or interview, but he didn't pay them any mind as he walked towards the restaurant. They kept pleading for a comment, but Ron was unshaken, there was no way he was going to give any of them an interview.

"Sorry guys you know I don't do interviews" Ron replanted his shades walking towards the door until…

"Not even for an old friend!" A mysterious yet familiar voice called out.

All the reporters looked as the person who said she was a friend of Ron Stoppable

Everyone in the auditorium could've sworn they've heard that voice somewhere. Kim could almost put her finger on it until…

Ron then turned his head to the mysterious reporter who was an African American lady. She dressed in a better fashion that Ron. She was wearing a light blue dress that revealed some leg. She wore a diamond necklace and had caramel looking eyes like his but darker. She pulled it together very nice. As Ron was running his eyes on her pulling his glasses slightly down to get a better look he heard a slight giggle.

"Hehehe I'm flattered you're checking me out, but how about that interview" That voice was so familiar

Ron took a closer look at her face and it hit him "Monique is that you!" Ron jumped up seeing it was his friend Monique

Monique put her hands on her hips with a smirk "Took you long enough" She turned her head away in a harsher tone "Still as dense as every aren't we" She smiled at him

Everyone watching in the auditorium turned their heads at Monique whose eyes were still glued to the screen. Some girls were a little jealous that Monique got to still know Stoppable in the future.

Everyone had returned their attention to the screen. Ron couldn't run up to Monique fast enough to greet her. To picked her up and hugged her. Many reporters were taking pictures and recording this live event.

"Monique!" Was all Ron let out as he has hugging her.

"Um Ron I like to breath sometime today" Monique let out.

Ron eyes quickly widen "Oh sorry" he put her down swiftly. "So you're a reporter now, that radical." Ron had his arms out to signify his admiration of Monique profession.

"Yea I just started, but I might now be one for long." Monique took a more sadden tone

"What wait why?" Ron was puzzled to know

"One word" Monique lifted one finger "Competition. There's too much if I want to keep this job I need a big story that will blow all the other ones out of the water. But so far no story I've found can do that." Monique kept looking with a sad expression on her face.

"Ah I wish I could help, but I don't know what I ca…" A grin then appeared as Ron got the most brilliant idea. "Monique fear not I have an idea" Ron then paused placing his hand on her shoulder "You want an interview you got one"

Monique eyes began to be filled with joy "Really Ron!" she had her hands in a praying like position

"Hell yea, ain't no problem. Anything for a friend" Ron then took a more appealing tone. "But let's go inside the restaurant don't want these reporters to get your story." Ron then pointed at the doors leading into the restaurant.

Monique was befuddled "Ron only celebrities and if they brought dates are allowed in"

Ron just threw a smile at her and extended his arm "Well Monique I'm a celebrity, and oh my look at that I didn't bring a date. So Monique would you look to be my date?" Ron played that out as smooth as you can get.

Monique was completely caught off guard. She could only grin at him, and wrap her arm around his. "Why Ron when did you become such a gentleman?" Monique couldn't be any more cheerful as she walked into the restaurant with Ron.

Monique could feel the angry glares she was getting from the reporters and females. And she loved it.

The screen faded out with the clock icon at 9:27pm

As the screen faded everyone turned their attention to both Ron and Monique. All the girls were envious that in the future she got to know Ron. They kept whispering things about her, but Monique has never let rumors get the best of her. All the guys kept thinking, _"There's no way this is the same Ron Stoppable" _

"I rock!" Ron threw his hands up as implying he loves his future. Again everyone jumped up to see Ron dancing.

Kim still couldn't grasp the sitch. No matter how she looked at it she still couldn't find out get how Ron could become so famous, charming, and attractive. _"Wait did I just think as my best friend as attractive?" _Kim turned her attention to Ron who was still dancing. She felt a warm feeling in her as she started to stare at him. She caught herself staring and immediately took a mental note. _"Wait stop Kim he's your best friend not your boyfriend." _Even as Kim told herself that why couldn't she stop looking at him?

Ron then got up and walk, everyone wanted to know where he was going. He kept walking until he reached where Bonnie was seating. And with a sly grin looked her right in the eyes. He didn't say anything he just stood there with a smug look. When he had returned to his seat he finally knew how victory tasted, and man was it sweet.

Bonnie was about to erupt when the screen faded in again, _"Disaster averted"_

The clock icon was at 9:30pm

There Ron and Monique sat at a booth waiting for their waiter. The restaurant was pretty spacious due to the dance floor. It was dimly lit to give it that relaxing atmosphere. The themes seemed to be black, purple, and red.

(You guys just think of what the restaurant would look like in your eyes)

They were sitting there recalling stories about high school. Monique went into her stories about the customers you would meet when she would work at Club Banana. Ron would reminisce of when he helped Kim save the world countless times.

Monique was having fun, but she really wanted that interview.

"So Ron tell me about yourself"

"What's to know, I'm one of the world's top 3 chefs. I've been declared man of the year 2 years running." Ron threw his hands back, and began to relax a bit more. "Worth millions thanks to the Naco royalties, then I've decided to open many restaurants with chefs I've trained personally" Ron got a more serious look now as he leaned forward. "Saved the world countless times, and finally mastered Monkey Kung Fu and the White Lotus style" Ron finished looking quite pleased with him.

"Oh that's good thanks Ron. So which hotel are you staying at?" Monique asked curiously

"I'm staying at the Beyond hotel"

"I've been to that hotel they only serve one bed for each room, it's famously known for couples to get away from it all" Monique was playing with her hair.

"Yea, but I went for the bed it's unbelievably comfy: Laughter could be heard from Monique. Ron joined in with her.

They would've laughed all the night until the waiter got there.

"Can I take your orders" He asked in a professional fashion

Monique already had her order and secretly had already picked something for Ron "Ah yes I would have a seasoned chicken, with a side of mash potatoes and green beans and an ice tea."

"Ah yes and you sir" The waiter already finished writing Monique's order

Before Ron could get to tell his order Monique got up and whispered to the waiter what he wanted. He was completely bewildered at the idea Monique gave him.

"That is preposterous young lady I'm pretty sure this gentleman would displease that request." The waiter scolded her pointing his finger at her.

Ron wasn't going to take this "Hey don't talk to her like that!" Ron pointed his finger at him

"But sir, her idea is so disgusting" The waiter complained

Ron got up and walked right up to his face with an extremely angry expression and lifted him up the air with one hand rather easily. "I'm sorry did you know me high school? What! No I didn't think so, how about you do your job now?" Monique was dazzled at what Ron was doing to defend her. The waiter, who looked like he was dripping with sweat, was terrified.

He could barely mutter a word "Ye…yes sir" Ron put him down and he ran off.

Monique kept looking at Ron and so did all the people in the restaurant. All the people in the auditorium were taken off guard as well at what Ron Stoppable had just done. He stood up for someone, something that was completely out of character for him, or at least for his younger self it was.

"Ron where did that come from?" Monique urgently asking him waiting for response

"Ohh that? He was treating you with disrespect, and no way as long as I'm here he's getting away with that." Ron stated holding his ground

"Yea I know, but you never stood up for yourself or anyone in high school"

"Ohh well KP has got me to be more confident in myself" Ron had his hand reached onto the back of his head while he scratched it nervously

Monique took immediate interest in his hands movement and knew whenever Ron did that when he was nervous or had a secret.

Only Kim and Monique knew about that and from across the auditorium looked at each. Silent spelling out to each other with their lips _"Secret"_

Monique raised one eyebrow and clapped her hands together bringing them to her lips "Ok spill"

"Huh spill what?" Ron falsely accused. He knew perfectly well what Monique meant, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Monique figure if she was going to get anything out of Ron, then she needed to trick him, until he spills too much, and becomes open to her. "Never mind…So how's Kim?"

"Oh she's fine you know still the same" Ron answered trying to avoid certain words.

"Really well that's good I was hoping she stayed the same. I'm surprised she's not here you guys are pretty famous after all." Monique had anxiety saying that

"She wanted to visit her parents today" Ron stammered on

"Oh so she left yesterday, cause it's a long trip to Middleton from here?" Monique just set up Ron, now she needed him to take the bait.

Unknowingly Ron answered "No she left today" Ron didn't know what he just did as Monique gave him a slight smirk.

Know Monique had two options go for the direct approach, or keep him talking. "Kim left today why didn't she leave yesterday?" She choose to keep him talking

"She was too tired from last night" Before Ron could stop himself he had already let the words slip out of his mouth. His face got a little red, hoping Monique didn't get the message.

Monique all too well got the message and continued to push his buttons. "Wait a minute Ron…what do you mean too tired?" Monique smirk grew two times as big

Ron was caught off guard; he rebounded quickly however and gave Monique a white lie about some mission. When she thought she took it Ron started to grasp onto the table hard. Monique saw her opportunity to strike, whenever Ron lies he would firmly hold onto things. Kim and Monique knew this well.

This was the final moment "So how did you say goodbye to her?" Monique innocently pleaded

"I had to leave a note she was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. Then I left the hotel and here I am" Ron was completely oblivious to what he just said.

"Wait Ron how would you leave a note? Kim's room would be locked at the hotel and they wouldn't give you key?" Monique got ready this was the moment she has been waiting for.

"What do you mean we were sleeping in the same room" Ron answered her question in a second, and in another second realized what he said, and turns absolutely red.

"_Hunk line and sinker" _Monique had Ron right where she wanted him. Monique had her eye brows arched. She now had all the evidence she needed. "Let me get this straight Ron." Monique clapped her hands together "Kim couldn't leave to see her parents yesterday since she was too tired. This means you were probably going to wake up first. Then you left her a note because she was too tired from the night before. But the only way you could've left a note was if you guys were sleeping in the same room. You did say you guys were sleeping in the same room. And finally The Beyond hotel is famously known for having one bed for couples. Meaning that there wasn't a second bed in that room" Monique naughty smile couldn't be any more directed at him.

Monique had laid all the facts right there in front of Ron. Ron didn't like what assumption she was getting at. He needed to change the subject and quickly, but Monique had him trap in her web. She just needed to ask one question and see his response.

"So then Ron how long have you and Kim been dating?" Monique shoots Ron with the direct approach.

"What how did you…I…I mean what are you talking about me and Kim dating" Ron was keeping whatever ground he had left, but his floor was slowly cracking beneath him.

Monique still had one more card up his sleeve "Oh you're not dating ok" Monique pretended to be disappointed to catch Ron off guard then hastily asked him one last question "By the way what lipstick does Kim wear"

"That's a weird question to ask. She wears amber forest; it's a light brown color. Why do you ask?"

Monique went for the kill "Ohh I don't know maybe because you have a hickey that very same color on the lower left side of your neck!" Monique pointing her finger at his neck and claiming victory

Ron pulled down his shirt down a little to reveal the hickey he completely forgotten he had. Everyone in the auditorium was stunned about how Ron had hickey, but it was Kim's lipstick color. Many girls were impressed on Monique's part she was able to draw out the truth from Ron who was calm and cool for good factor of the conversation. Kim and Ron faces turned bright red.

"Wait this is uh a scar…yea that's it a scar" Monique didn't buy it especially after putting her thumb over the scar and wiping some of the lipstick off his neck.

"Ohh yea this is so a scar…ok how about you tell the truth now" She won he had no way out of this.

Ron had to come clean "Ok you got me Monique." Ron reluctantly "Kim and I have been dating for almost 3 years now" Ron felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Monique was shocked to learn this. "3 years! Wow that's something Ron. Monique then paused "Wait a minute Ron your 19 years old, and we graduated last year that means you started dating Kim during Jr. Year. And kept is a secret from everyone?"

Since Ron was already caught he didn't feel the need to defend himself "Yea pretty much"

"So how did it happen?" Monique eyes widen waiting for his answer

Ron made had told her that she was dating, but he wasn't going to be caught dead telling her how it happened. Ron pulled out his phone called Kim and gave it to Monique.

"Hey Ronnie" Kim answered not knowing it was Monique

"Nope girl it's me Monique" she giggled a little "Ronnie that's what you call him now." Her tone turned completely serious "Girl start spilling I know everything" Was all Ron could hear as Monique walked off with his phone.

Ron sat there in the booth relaxed waiting for Monique to get back.

The screen faded out with the clock icon at 9:50pm

The students and teachers couldn't believe what they heard Ron and Kim were dating in the future. They all turned their attention to those two who were as bright as tomatoes. Bonnie saw an opportunity and wasn't going to let it slip out of her fingers.

"You two start dating hahaha" She laughed, but no one joined her. When no one was laughing at her she furiously asked "why isn't anyone joining in."

Monique then got up and challenged Bonnie. "Why would anyone laugh at them Bonnie?"

"Because she's dating that loser" Bonnie scowled at her

Monique had then raised her voice and one eye brow "Oh yea cause so far Ron is a loser. Yea he owns many restaurants, has Naco royalties, two unique kung fu styles, labeled man of the year twice, still maintains the same sweet sensitive attitude he had in high school and let's not all forget he has the body that's drool worthy. Honestly if Kim wasn't dating him the future I would've gone after that boy." Monique had a point there all of the girls, couldn't help but agree with her.

Bonnie was about to erupt" Why are you defending him"

Monique easily crossed her arms "Easy he defended me back there and now it's my turn" Monique smirk couldn't be any bigger.

Bonnie couldn't think of a response to say. Everyone in the gym was looking at her waiting for a comeback if she could think one that is. Bonnie had to think of something fast, she couldn't let Ron win. In the end she had nothing and just crossed her arms and sat back down.

The screen faded in only with something different.

Option 1 How it Happened

Option 2 Continue Video

The screen's mechanical voice spoke up suddenly without warning. "Choose Option"


	2. How it Started

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

The screen faded in only with something different.

Option 1 How it Happened

Option 2 Continue Video

The screen's mechanical voice spoke up suddenly without warning. "Choose Option"

As the screen said "Choose Option" everyone in the auditorium was a little bit of gazed. What did I mean choose option? Before they knew it everyone in the auditorium was arguing over what option to choose. Many wanted to see how it happened, but others were too caught up into the story to stop watching the current scene. As riots almost broke out someone went to the middle of the auditorium and raised his voice exceptionally loud to catch everyone's attention.

"Quiet!" The mysterious voice yelled out in all direction with an ear shattering sound

Everyone turned their attention to the man and all gasped who it was. It was no other than…

"Dad!" Kim was overcome with many emotions, but embarrassment was the strongest. After all it's embarrassing to have your parents visit your school. Her face was still red, but it was starting to turn crimson and rather fast.

"Hi Kimmie-cub" James possible had acknowledge her and waving with a cheerful smile. He then turned his gaze toward Ron, and shot him a menacing glare. "Ronald"

Kim was a little awestruck what her dad had just said to Ron. "_Ronald_? _He only calls Ron that when he's mad at him_"

Ron weakly waved at James Possible "Ugh hey Mr. P what's happening" Ron continued to wave, but he was very nervous. "How long have you been here?"

"Nothin, nothing happening Ronald" James then prepared himself he stepped forward and continued until he reached Ron. Everyone was waiting to see the fireworks of why James was angry at Ron. James reached Ron and grabbed his collar and pulled Ron closer to him. Nobody not even Kim expected that from her dad. "I saw everything Ronald, everything" James then let go of Ron "Stay away from my daughter!" James couldn't yell loud enough

Everyone, including Kim was blown back. Her dad had just told Ron to stay away from her. She wanted to know why. Kim was getting up until…

"Wait what? What do you mean stay away from Kim?" Ron was still on the floor, he was slowly getting up.

"What do you think it means Ronald, I said stay away" James looked got more cold, if that was possible. Then again "_Anything Possible for a Possible_"

Ron may respect James Possible, but no way was he going to let him stay away from his best friend. Ron got up and rather fast and looked James straight into his eyes. "Now you know I can do that" Ron was again standing up for himself. "Now why don't you calm down and explain why you're mad" Ron didn't say that phrase asking, no he was telling him.

"Ronald I trusted you! And you go behind my back!" James was now yelling

"What do you mean behind your back?" Ron was asking with his hands up with I-Do-Not-Know-What-You-Are-Talking-About-Gesture.

"You of all people Ronald. I thought I could trust you with my daughter! But now I know you're just another guy!" James said while there wasn't any sign of slowing his assault against Ron with his words.

"What do you mean Mr. P?" Ron said not in a mad tone, but more of an understanding tone.

"I mean you dating my Kimmie-cub!" James then crossed his hands "I mean if you didn't keep a secret then I would've been overjoyed, but instead you hide it from everyone." James was playing the guilt card now.

"Wait I'm not dating Kim" Ron then paused "I mean at least not now" Ron face turned a little red, but that wasn't going to stop him or make him back down.

Kim was blushing not from what Ron, said but how much he was standing up from himself. He was looking more like his future self with every word. Kim never saw this side of Ron, and she couldn't help but feel flattered for Ron not only defending himself, but their friendship, and maybe future relationship. "_Future relationship_!"Again Kim had caught herself thinking of Ron in a new light. And once again she tried to hide her blushing.

As James and Ron argument was reaching critical points, there was a mechanical laughter. Everyone in the auditorium turned their attention to the screen as it laughed. The screen had a little heart sensor type of line on it. Whenever it laughed the sensor moved up and down signaling that he was laughing. What was more fascinating than the screen laughing was the fact it looked like it had emotion.

"What' so funny you pile of scrap metal?" James pointed his finger at the screen

"You! Talk about irony" The screen continued to laugh

"What's that suppose to mean?" James was now angrier that a machine was laughing at him

The screen stopped laughing "I could tell you, but instead I'll show" Then the options that were previously visible had reappeared on the screen with "Option 1 How it happened" selected. One more thing there will be no commercial breaks.

Everyone that was arguing over the choices now sat ready to watch the future. Their choice was already made and they were all waiting with such anticipation. Even Kim, Ron, and James couldn't wait to see what the screen had in store for them. Just as they all sat down, the screen faded in.

The clock icon was 5:23pm at the possible house.

The screen faded right into the possible living room with only two figures present. It was James and Ron sitting on the couch watching TV. It was their favorite show "_Captain Constellation_" James Possible glanced over to Ron. Ron eyes were fixated on the show to pay any attention. James let out a small smile he loved Ron as a son, and he really loved that he liked the same show as him. James was however a little worried why Ron wasn't with Kim. In order to get his attention he coughed. No response from Ron, so he coughed louder, that got Ron's attention.

"You should get some water Dr. P" Ron said quite relaxed

"I'm fine Ron" James commented as he lifted his hands in a no gesture. Then he cocked his eyebrows "I'm a little surprise you aren't with Kim right now"

"Oh she went shopping with Monique and there's no way in hell I'm going just to carry all of their bags" Ron said to James with his hand out signaling stop and his eyes closed in order to show that Ron had his foot down on the matter.

James looked at Ron, then something unbelievable happened, he was forming a smile. He tried to cover his mouth, but couldn't "Ahahahahah" James couldn't stop laughing, as he continued to laugh Ron joined in. They laughed for a good minute or two. "Whoa I needed a good laugh" James had his finger over his eye wiping a tear away from it.

"Yea, me to" Ron replied to James allegation

"So you don't like shopping with Kim" James asked

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just whenever it's her and Monique they take me to all the girly stores and they make me carry their bags, it's so frustrating."

"But when it's just my daughter" James was pursing the matter

"It's fine, we go shop, have fun, and hang." Ron didn't realize his face had become that of a kid who looks like he's in love. As he continued to relax

James took immediate notice in this and copped his hands to his chin. (The Thinker Pose, just without the leg placement) "You like Kim don't you Ronald?"

Ron didn't realize he said Ronald. Ron knew fairly well when he did; it meant he was either angry or serious to him. "Of course I like Kim were best friends"

"No Ronald I mean you like my daughter" James was hoping he get the message this time.

This time Ron noticed he called him Ronald and finally figured what he was implying "What! No Dr. P not like that were just friends…" Ron was cut off when James stood up

James got up and looked him straight in the eyes "Ronald we both know that's' bull."

Ron never heard James talk like this, at least not to him

"Look I use to be a teenager Ronald and I know that expression you had on your face the moment it crawled there. Now let me ask you again do you like my Kimberly?" James was as serious as he could get.

Ron was nervous more than he's ever been. "Of course I like Kim!" Ron yelled out pretty loud "I mean who wouldn't? She's so beautiful, smart, funny, and heroic" Ron finished looking at James breathing heavily like he ran a marathon.

"That's what I thought" James coldly stated then he sat down in an easy chair "Ronald let me tell you something I've never told anyone before"

Ron eye widen preparing for whatever James was about to say. "Ok" The word nervous was strong enough to describe how Ron felt.

"I don't trust any man around Kim. I don't even trust you fully, but you are closest to reaching 100% trust with me. I know I will never be able to stop her from doing what she wants to do. However I fear that she will begin to resent me."

"What there's no way she would ever…?" Ron may had cut James off, but James did the same

"Ronald this is one time I need you to shut it" James told Ron quickly.

Ron simply closed his mouth and shut it.

"Like I was saying she will most likely resent me for never liking the boys she decides to date. To tell you the truth Ronald I would love it just once if a boy asked for my blessing to ask my Kimmie-cub out for a date. However even he was to do that I still wouldn't like him anymore, I just have a better understanding of the man."James got up went to a liquor cabinet and pulled out a glass of wine. He sat down ready to continue "I don't think any boy is good enough, for my daughter." James then got up and walked up towards Ron. "Not even you Ronald" James put his finger right on his chest, demonstrating his anger.

Ron was overcome with many emotions, ranging from anger, to disappointed, to confusion.

James didn't fail to notice his facial features and expected as much, however he like Ron, and secretly hoped he would date his daughter. James wanted to encourage Ron, but he wanted Ron to prove himself to James.

"Still Ronald of all the guys in the world I would like it if you dating her." James shot Ron a smile and sat back down with his finger raised in the air "But I still don't think your good enough for her." James was trying to enrage Ron on purpose

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Ron took a more defensive irritated tone.

"Well let's be honest you may go world saving missions with her, but you're the side kick. I expected you to by now become partners. Then your grades aren't the best or your physical physic isn't impressive." James made sure to attack all of Ron's weak spots. "I know you have monkey kung fu, but you never practice it, and then your wardrobe is decent" As James was talking with his fingers out signaling that he was counting Ron's faults, Ron became furious. "Finally I know you have money thanks to your Naco royalties, and this time you aren't spending it like a mad man, so there's one point for you. However that's the only good point I see, except for the fact that you've know my daughter forever." James finished looking at Ron who was about to explode. "I mean it's not like you can prove me wrong." That little remark was the last straw.

Ron got up very fast and walked over to James "Oh you don't think I can become good enough for Kim" James simply nodded. "Well let me tell you something James I will prove to you I can become good enough for Kim" Ron stated with a fiery passion.

James had Ron right in his hands, but now was the crucial point of the conversation. He needed to play his next choice of words and sentences cool and precise. "Oh will you know Ronald" James said warmly

"Yes all that stuff you said about me, I'm going to fix those problems and prove you wrong." Ron was still angry with his finger pointed at James

"Ohh I don't know Ronald if you could do it. I mean you are pretty lazy" There was much sarcasm in James voice, but Ron was too mad to notice.

"You'll see I will earn that blessing from you." Ron didn't even cool down a little

"You want to earn my blessing? Hehehe I don't think you can." James crossed his arms

"I'll do whatever it takes you'll see James!" Ron was full of confident

James now knew Ron was serious and wanted to push him a little further. "Ok then Ronald if you really want to do this then we got to lay some ground rules." James was standing face to Ron

"Fine lay them out their" Ron was cooling down slowly

"Ok then Ronald if you really want to earn my blessing then you got to follow these rules." James pulled out a piece of paper and wrote them down.

"Rule 1: You're not allowed to make moves on my daughter until you receive my blessing."

"Rule 2: You must continue to wear your same wardrobe."

"Rule 3: You have to act completely like yourself around Kim."

"Rule 4: I will study your progression as you try to prove me wrong."

"Rule 5: And finally if you give up anytime, then you will forever lose my blessing."

"Do we have an understanding Ronald" James spoke

"Yes we do" Ron spoke clear as ice

James was happy in the inside, he knew if anyone could prove him wrong it was Ronald, but he maintained his angry composition on the outside to not give away his feelings. James placed his hand on Ron's shoulder "Then starting tomorrow Ronald you will begin your biggest mission. You will prove me wrong and earn my blessing." James finished with a smile, but his eyebrows maintained that angry look.

(Begin the montage music. It doesn't matter what you choose)

_Week 1 Saturday Morning-Set up_

_Ron begins his morning by doing all of his homework, before last minute on Sunday night. Ron then starts to mediate relaxing his body and his muscles. Ron contacts his Sensei through mediation and asked if he could have some ninja instructors. Sensei had no problem and sent them saying they would be there by next week. _

_Ron walks over the possible house where James has prepared a trip for both him and Ron. James explained to Kim and his wife that this was a way for Ron and him to bond. Kim was reluctant at first, but she got over it. James takes Ronald to a secluded area in the woods that had a 4 mile diameter lake. Tells Ron today was the day we begin working on your body. They would be staying in a cabin for the next 2 days_

_Ron simply nodded_

_Ron started with push-ups and his limit was 20 (James took notes to record Ron's progress)_

_Ron ran around the lake and was wiped out (James was astonished that he ran 4 miles in 12 minutes)_

_James instructed Ron to do a power set of 10 curls up, 20 jumping jacks, 10 crunches. He did 3 sets of those without resting .He was drenched in sweat. (Barely passable)_

_Week 1 Sunday Moring-Learning_

_Ron body hurt as he got out of bed, but he didn't falter. James dropped many books right in front of Ron. Study was all James let out as he walked away._

_The whole day Ron studied, but thanks to his short attention span was having a very hard time learning .James would quiz Ron at the end of the day recording his progress. (Overall 63% we got a long road ahead of us.)_

_Week 2 Saturday Morning-Ninjas_

_The ninjas arrived and began to help Ron focus on his hand to hand combat as James observed them fight. _

_Ron moves left him open to attacks and counter attacks. He was sloppy with his attacks and was slow. Never less Ron had never given up fighting or training. (Learning)_

_Week 2 Sunday Afternoon-More Learning_

_Study, study, study that was all Ron did on Sunday never playing videogames even if he longed for it. James tested him yet again (Overall 68% a little improvement) _

_For two weeks that was Ron's agenda and he was to follow that same agenda until told otherwise. Ron also had to train during the weekdays and keep up his grades in school. Still act the same around Kim, and go on missions, but not show too much advancement on his kung-fu, show only a little at a time._

_Week 1-Body Work and Learning_

_Week 2-Monkey Kung Fu and Learning_

_Week 3-Repeat of Week 1_

_Week 4-Repeat of Week 2_

_Month 1-Overall Progress_

_(70% on test, physical body developing and kung fu getting there.) Grade C- _

_Ron's body was looking a little better._

_Week 1 Saturday Morning_

_Same routine homework first then to the lake to begin training._

_Ron did his pushups again reaching the limit of 25 (25% increase in pushup limit)_

_Ron ran around the lake again tired, but not drenched (11 minutes)_

_Power set again with no rest. Ron was still sweating, but wasn't breathing as hard. (Getting there)_

_Week 1 Sunday Moring-More Learning_

_Study, study, and study it was like clockwork. Study time was now over and James again tested Ron. (71% decent)_

_Week 2 Saturday Morning-Ninjas_

_Ron's fighting stance left many openings still. His attacks were still slow, and his moves still uneven. Ron still never gave up fighting. (Learning)_

_Week 2 Sunday Afternoon-Learning yet again_

_Tested at (74%)_

_Week 3-Repeat_

_Week 4-Repeat_

_Month 2-Overall Progress_

_(73% on test, physical body developing and kung fu better.) Grade C_

_Ron was feeling better and starting looking better._

_Week 1 Saturday Morning-Physical Education_

_Push up limit reached 32 (30% Increase in push up limit)_

_Ron around the lake, he was tired but not totally out (10:23 getting faster)_

_Power set again with no rest. Ron was only sweating; his breathing was still the same. (Better much better)_

_Week 1 Sunday Afternoon-Books are your Friends_

_James tested Ron again. (78%)_

_Week 2 Saturday-Ninjas_

_Ron's moves were getting better; he blocked attacks, but was still open to other attacks. He didn't fall more than twice that fighting session. (Now were talking)_

_Week 2 Sunday-Studying_

_Test came out to (81% not bad)_

_Week 3-repeat_

_Week 4-repeat_

_Month 3- Overall Progress_

_(80% on test, physical body developing and kung fu reaching new heights.) Grade B_

_Ron was starting to resemble his future self a little._

_(Let's skip forward 2 months shall we)_

_Month 5-Overall Progress_

_(98% on test, toned body and kung fu rivals Kim.) Grade A+_

_Ron was a mirror image of his future self._

_(Montage is over)_

One day while Ron was training James confronted him "Ron I need to go somewhere important I trust you can work out by yourself" James said happy

"No problem Dr. P" Ron said seriously as he resumed training

James Possible has entered the one store that no man should enter "_Club Banana_." Shivers were sent down his spine." It's ok James get in and get out" As soon as James entered the store he was pulled away by an African American looking girl. It was Kim's friend Monique

"Um Mr. P what are you doing here?" Monique stated with her finger pointed at James

"Oh me nothing I'm shopping here to get a gift for someone that's all" James accused

"Oh just thought….you know you don't shop here ever." Monique said with her arms crossed.

"Well like I said it's for someone else not me" James smiled at Monique

Monique just shrugged and followed James as he browsed. She was curious what he going to buy until he looked at Monique. James needed to distract her so luckily he had already devised a plan. "So Monique how's school? Anything new at all?" He was hoping she would talk about Kim or Ron enough to distract her as he browsed.

Monique eyes widen a little she wanted to talk. "Well now that you ask, do you know what happening with Ron?"

"No why what's wrong with Ronald" James falsely accused

"Nothing I mean nothing bad at least" Monique was trying to think straight. "I mean lately he's been different."

"Ohh he has a new attitude or something" James needed to know if Ronald had changed

"No he still acts the same goofy Ron, it's just he's more confident"

James was now curious "Go on"

"Well first off his grades have improved drastically over the semester. He's almost a straight A student."

"And that's bad" James asked as he picked out a pair of black cargo pants off the rack. James was happy Ron's grades have improved.

"No it's good; it's just not like Ron though. Ohh then there something about his body" Monique was blushing a little

"What about his body" As if James didn't already know. James picked a pair of black gloves from the counter.

Monique got a little more serious "Well whenever Kim or I give him a hug we feel his body and it feels different. It feels like he's got muscles under those baggy clothes he wears, but we can't see them because he wears baggy clothes if he has them." Monique was very confused of the sitch

"Ohh haven't you ask him about that." James asked as he picked a crimson shirt from the shelf.

"What no that would be weird to ask Ron" Monique covered her face

"Ohh well since were on the subject how about on missions, did he change there as well ahahahahah" James faked his laugh in order to get Monique to focus on the subject. He then grabbed a pair of black shoes and was heading to the register.

"Actually Kim told me that he isn't the same, he's more focused and he can handle himself quite nicely now. He also seems to be getting better at monkey kung fu. He however still has his Ron attitude and will still need saving from time to time." Monique didn't even notice she was at the register

"Oh well that's good for both of them then. Ron can now take care of himself that good to know" James said as he was paying for the clothes. Monique still wasn't paying attention what he was buying.

"Yea it is Ron's really step up his game." Monique then pause looked around the store to see if anyone was around. She got close up to James "You didn't hear this from me, but Kim told me she thinks she crushing on Ron."

James eyes widen a little "Oh really you don't say" James pondered as he was walking out the store. He was smiling, but Monique couldn't see it.

"Yea, but you didn't hear from me!" Monique was yelling at James since he was almost outside the store. Monique began to wave goodbye to James then she realized she didn't remember what he bought. Before she could call out his name he was already gone. She tried all day, but couldn't remember anything at all except their conversation. And now the knowledge of not knowing what he bought was eating her alive.

The Possible house 4:45pm

Ron had stopped over for a visit before going home. He entered the possible with his usual attire. Kim saw Ron and gave him a big hug. Ron never knew why she hugged him more often, but he enjoyed it. Kim was still trying to figure out what's with Ron's body. Her only method was to hug him and examine his body in the hug. However because they were best friends the hugs could only last so long. She also hugged him since she rarely saw him on the weekends, unless it was a special occasion or a mission. She missed him during the weekend when Ron would spend time with her dad. During school Kim had begun to take notice on Ron's academic progress and was impressed at his grades. And during mission Kim began to realize that Ron was not a sidekick anymore, but instead he was becoming a partner. As she was enjoying the hug the Kimmunicator beeped.

Breaking off the hug she quickly grabbed the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch?"

Wade looked exhausted "Kim it looks like all the super villains have teamed up together and are challenging you. They've set up a live via network and everything. Everyone in the world will know if you accept or back down the challenge." Wade looked scared

"Well first I accept their challenge, and second I'll get Ron." Kim was about to shut off her Kimmunicator

"Wait Kim you can't they said you and only you are to come or they will activate bombs they have placed all over the cities all around the world." Wade was terrified "They could kill millions any time"

As Wade and Kim were discussing the villains plan James Possible had grabbed Ron and took him upstairs to his room.

"Yo Dr. P I don't have time for some studying I have to get back before we take off for the mission." Ron stated to James

"Don't worry Ron it will only take a minute." James was searching his closet for something. "There you are." Ron was puzzled at what James had found. James walked over to Ron holding a box, handing it over to him. "Here you go Ronald"

"What is it" Ron asked

"Open it and find out" James was joyful

Ron opened the box, his eyes almost popped out. The box that revealed a pair of slim black cargo pants, a dense crimson red shirt, black shoes, and a pair of black gloves. "Wait what is this for?" Ron was grateful, but confused.

"Oh I thought you needed a new mission's outfit." James accused

"Gee thanks Mr. P, but why did you do this, I mean I already have a mission outfit." Ron was very confused now.

James placed his hands on his back "Well Ronald it's not every day I give someone my blessing to ask my daughter out" James hoped Ron heard him nice and clear.

Ron almost fainted what James had said "Wait what…you mean" Ron couldn't stand straight anymore.

"Yes Ronald you have indeed proven me wrong. I didn't think you could pull it off, but look at you now a fine young man I could trust my daughter with." James almost let out a small tear. He then grabbed Ron on the shoulder "Now go get her after the mission that is hahaha" James was incredibly happy

Ron couldn't believe what he heard he has been waiting for this day for months and now the day it happened he still wasn't prepared. Ron didn't want to disappoint James, so he quickly changed into his new mission outfit. Now Ron was a perfect resemblance to his future self when he finished putting on his clothes. "Wow I look radical thanks Mr. P" was the last thing he said as he ran down stairs to join Kim, but surprised he couldn't find her anywhere. "Hey Mrs. P where did Kim go?"

Ann Possible was coming out of the kitchen to tell Ron, but she taken by surprised of how Ron looked. She almost dropped her plate as she observed the new Ron. Before she could ask Ron about the sudden change in appearance or tell him about Kim, James step over to his wife and pulled her into the kitchen. There he explained the whole sitch to her. All the while Ron sat on the couch flipping through the channels.

"What are you serious James?" Ann looked back at Ron who was still sitting on the couch

"Yea Ann all of it is true" James was holding Ann by the shoulders

"All those trips on the weekends"

"Yea"

"Oh my gosh" Ann was still taken by surprise. Ron got up and asked Ann again about Kim. "Oh I'm sorry Ron, Kim left you this message." Ann handed Ron a piece of paper

"_Ron the villains have teamed up and asked to challenge me alone. If I didn't accept they would activate bombs killing millions. That's why I left without you. Don't worry I'll be back soon so we can hang later Ron."_

Ron was beside himself here he is with new mission clothes and no mission. An hour later he just went back to couch flipping through the channels with Ann and James sitting on the couch with him. He kept surfing the channels until he found the channel that the super villains had taken over. And there behind them was Kim tied up looking beaten. Ron was baffled, but more fuming that the villains have defeated Kim and had hurt her. All the super villains were there Shego, Dr, Drakken, Duff Kiligan, and Monkey Fist.

Dr. Drakken stepped forward "Everyone in the world as you know see we have captured and beaten Kim Possible, if you want her alive and your cities safe give us control or prepare to suffer under our wrath ahahahahah" All the villains began to laugh. Shego then stepped forward "You got 3 hours before we kill her" The villains than began to laugh again.

Ron had hit his fist hard on the wall startling both James and Ann. "Dammit, dammit all!" Ron began to grow furious "I won't let them get away with this!" Ron then stood up and went to Kim's room and quickly ran back down towards James and Ann holding a spare Kimmunicator. Pushing the bottom he contacted Wade. When Wade appeared on the screen he hastily began "Wade I need directions on how to get to Kim now!"

"I guess you know about Kim huh? Give me a minute…. And got it" The Kimmunicator GPS pointed at a deserted island off the coast of the tri-city lines. "Ron there's still one problem I don't have any rides waiting for you or any hook ups at the moment." Wade said looking very depressed

"I'll take care of that!" James stood up and walked towards Ron. "Ronald I think it's time we test my new hovercraft I've been working on at the lab" Ron's eyes widen "Let's go" Both James and Ron ran out the front door with Ann looking back at them.

A short 5 minute ride to the space center, then a 20 minute ride on the hovercraft they were over the island. Ron was preparing to jump off when James grabbed him. Ron turned his head over to James with a confused expression.

"Ron go get her and while you're at it save the day" James winked at Ron

"Don't have to tell me twice Dr. P" Was the last thing Ron said before jumping off the hovercraft and parachuting onto the island.

Ron quickly maneuvered his way past all of the islands defenses thanks to all his training. He found the entrance to the lair and made his way inside. Upon entry he found Kim's mission helmet and gear lying on the floor. "_She must have landed on the entrance_" was what Ron thought. Ron continued to run down the corridor not breaking a single sweat. He wasn't sure if he was going the right way that is until he heard the laughter of all the villains in the other room. Ron opened the door slightly where no one could notice the door move and peeked inside. There he saw the lair was full of henchmen and all the super villains. He also saw Kim all tied up and helpless with a given on hope expression on her face. Dr. Drakken turned towards Kim and walked up to her and grabbed her face.

"Oh why so sad Kim Possible? Oh I know is it because we've finally defeated you, or is it that there's no one anywhere who could stop us now, ahahahahah!" Dr. Drakken was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor.

Ron was about to explode, but he had to wait for the right moment to strike. "Calm down Stoppable just wait it out until an opening presents itself." Ron manages to cool himself down a little.

Dr. Drakken got up and faced the screens that monitor the whole lair. "Hello world I see you haven't given into our demands. Don't you want to see Kim Possible live? Well now I'm tired of waiting, you guys have 2 minutes before we kill her" Drakken grin was devoid of any compassion or mercy.

Ron was about to kicked down the door and lunge until Shego walked up to Kim. "Well princess it looks like this is the end. It was fun while it lasted, but I've got to move on." Shego then got a big smirk on her face "And so do you" Shego laughed her way back to Dr. D and all the other villains.

Dr. Drakken walked up to Kim one more time. "I guess in the end you couldn't do everything. Like I told you before Kim Possible you think your all that, but you're not even close." Drakken then threw his hands out to point out the air around him. "I mean look at you now. You got no way of escape, no weapons, no witty comebacks, and nobody is going to save you. You've got nothing!" Drakken screamed at her.

"You're wrong Drakken!" The door Ron hid behind blew up leaving smoke and fire. There in the middle of the crimson fire and black smoke stood Ron Stoppable in his new mission outfit. Ron pointed his finger at Drakken. "She's still got me!"


	3. Emotional Fights

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

"She's still got me!" Ron broadly claimed with no hesitation or fear in his words. There was only strength and trust present.

Everyone on the auditorium gasped on the scene Ron made. There he stood with fire encircling him like the living entity it was. The smoke hid the background behind him making Ron the only visible object in the scene. The fire and smoke completely brought out Ron's new mission clothes.

There was utter silence in the auditorium for a brief moment. However like yin-yang there was always an opposite reaction. One person spoke up, to cheer for Ron amazing entrance.

"Yea way to go Stoppable!" Of all people it was the star quarter-back Brick Flag the most oblivious guy at school.

That's all that was needed to start a cheer riot from all the students, parents, and facility present in the auditorium. Everyone in the auditorium began to cheer and applause the scene that juts unfolded right in front of their eyes. Just like one of those superhero movies where the hero comes in at the end to save the day. (A twist ending would really be unexpected in super hero movies, but that's a different story for another time.)

James Possible couldn't move his eyes away from the screen he was completely over taken by many emotions. "Ronald?" Was all he could mutter out before Ron the screen began to move.

Back to screen

All the villains where startled by the explosions, all except Monkey Fist Ron Stoppable's arch enemy. Monkey Fist knew that Ron would come save Kim, but didn't factor on him coming at the last second or count that he would be sporting a new more confident look.

"Ahh what happened!" Drakken was picking himself up; the explosion had caused him to lose his balance. He turned his head toward Shego to get the details, but was surprised to see Shego's eyes glued somewhere else. Naturally curiousness took over and he turned his head to face Ron stoppable gaze dead on. "What's the buffoon doing here?"

Ron was already irritated for Drakken hurting Kim, but now he was ballistic. Not once has Drakken remembered his name. Starting today that was all going to change for him and all the villains of the world. Ron pointed his finger at Drakken. "Why do you think I'm here, to rescue Kim and to take down your evil plot whatever it is!" Ice isn't as cold as Ron's voice.

Kim felt reassured and fearful her best friend Ron seemed different. That voice sent a shiver down her spine, and made her question Ron new look. Kim wasn't sure if he was the same guy until Ron gazed right after her shooting his goofy heartwarming smile, with a touch of confidence sprinkled on the side. That smile silently told her "_Everything going to be alright, the Ron mans here_." All her worries had washed away and was replaced with joy and longing. "Ron!" Kim cried at the tops of her lungs.

"Don't worry KP I'm here to save you!" Ron promptly announced before turning his head toward the villains. "And while I'm at it, I guess I'll clean house."

Almost all the villains began laughing all except for Monkey Fist. He knew better and decided to stand back and watch the sheer destruction that was soon to follow.

"I the we lasse sidekick is going to stop us. That's rich!" Laughed Duff Kiligan. "I think it's time we teach her sidekick some manners eye?" Duff pulled out his wedge and hit an exploding gold ball right at Ron.

Ron just stood there waiting for the gold ball to move a little closer.

"Ron dodge it!" Kim yelled furiously at him trying to free herself from the restraints.

A smile crept on Ron, it was mischievous and a sense heroic. Before the gold ball could explode or even make contact with floor Ron grabbed it and swiftly threw it back at Kiligan. The gold ball made contact on Kiligan sending him back a couple feet. The villains were left stunned and confused except Monkey Fist. (For future reference Monkey Fist will no longer be stunned what Ron does for a while.)

Ron causally walked closer to the villains with his hands in his pockets and looked them all straight in the eyes. "Let's get this party started!"

You could hear everyone in the auditorium discuss the new Ron, but what made the atmosphere heavy was when the scene changed for a quick minute. The scene showed James Possible in the hovercraft watching Ron on a small screen.

The smile James was portraying was the same as the day his kids were born. "Thank you Ronald."

Back in the lair

Duff got back up with much anger in his face "I no one does that to Duff Kiligan and gets away with it!" He quickly began dispatching many gold balls toward Ron.

Ron smile never left his face as he saw the golf balls heading toward him. "Some people never learn." Shaking his head in disappointment

Ron quickly dashed in the air to begin catching the gold balls. One by one he threw them back at the villains hitting many henchmen and causing destruction to the lair. It was a win win sitch for him, and he was taking full advantage until the villains got smart enough to realize the damage that had been down. While playing catch with the seemingly endless barrage of golf balls Shego had dashed behind Ron. She quickly leapt right at him with her hands ignited; Ron never turned his head more than a few centimeters to catch her gaze. Never moving from his spot he casually threw a gold ball over his shoulder right at Shego. Taken by surprise she didn't have time to guard as the gold ball made contact with her glowing hands. Shego soared through the air right into a pile of electrical machinery.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled with contempt filling his voice.

Getting tired with Duff bombardment of gold balls Ron swiftly did a back flip quickly avoiding assault, and with a gold ball cupped in each palm. Half way through the back flip he Ron crossed his hands and aim right for Duff. With the eyes of a hawk and he precisely aimed the gold balls right for Duff. Without a moment's notice he threw them at a speed exceeding 150 m/h right for his hands. Already knowing they would make contact with its target, Ron shifted his position in the air to stare right at Kim.

Kim was extremely surprised at Ron's new found abilities. What really got her attention weren't the new found skills, but Ron taking a moment to meet her gaze and once again give her a reassuring smile saying "_Everything is going to be alright_." That goofy smile always melted away her problems, which was replaced with pride and encouragement.

As Ron was falling through the air about to make his landing about 15 henchmen were ready to jump him. As soon as his feet touched metal two henchmen grabbed Ron, by each shoulder holding him in place. A third henchman came running at him, with a blunt like object. Ron wasn't even fazed at his current predicament. Quickly leaping from the floor, but not making much distance as he was being held still his feet made contact with the third henchmen's face. This gave Ron three things. One: one henchman down. Two: a stepping stone to continue his flip while being held in place. Third: two very stunned henchman. As Ron flip continue he was still being held, but now he was behind them, and with all his might pulled his hands closer. Both henchman faces collided as they were being pulled closer, knocking them out. The grip they had on Ron was gone, as he turned the tables in under 5 seconds.

"_3 down 12 more to go."_Ron thought to himself while making the gesture with his hand for more henchmen to charge right at him.

Needless to say they charged right at him without thinking the consequences for their actions. Henchmen #4 try to lunge right at Ron, who Ron quickly grabbed and chucked him right at two others. Henchmen # 7 bald his hands together in a fist and charged directly at Ron from behind, while two more henchmen ran right at him with knifes. Swiftly doing a sweep kick he knocks the henchmen behind right off his feet, and before he touched the unforgiving floor Ron quickly grabbed his ankles and flings him across the lair. With Ron's back turned the two other henchmen quickly dashed and leaped forward right for Ron's blind spot. By simply extending out his arms Ron effortlessly grabbed them while they were in the air. He just took them by their shoulders and started to apply pressure, until he hears the nice sounds of shoulder blade cracking under pressure. The henchmen screams of pain fell on death's ear as Ron simply tossed them across the ground like yesterdays news. He felt no remorse for them, they had beaten Kim unreasonably.

"_9 down, 6 more to go."_Ron shifted his gaze right at the remaining henchmen who were now taking a couple of steps back. In under a minute Ron took down 9 of them like it was second nature to him.

As Ron began walking to the now terrified henchmen Drakken's voice trailed off. "What are you doing get that buffoon!" As scared as they were they rather fight Ron Stoppable than deal with whatever Drakken had in store for them if they failed. Again like sick chickens they began to charge right at Ron.

"_Sigh_ _I'm getting bored already."_ Ron thought as he was wondering what method he would do to quickly dispatch the remaining henchmen.

Ron no longer wanting to fight weaklings dashed right at all 6 of them. Ron was a much faster runner thanks to his training. Before they could respond Ron did a quick high kick to the closest one sending him soaring, and then did a 180 spin kick in the air hitting two more. As they stood watching their friends demise the last 3 henchmen made a mad dash for it. Not wanting to face his onslaught. Ron purely smiled as he kicked the henchman who was now coming down from soaring right in the abdominal area through the air right into the other 3 making a run for it.

"_15 down, no more to go." _Ron sight shifted back to Kim, who was astonished of the turn of events. Ron began walking toward Kim with so little as a scratch on him, his smile never left his face.

Ron was a few feet away from Kim when the sound of machinery caught their attention. Turning his head he saw Dr. Drakken on some sort of laser like device.

Saying Drakken was furious was an understatement of his emotions. "I don't know how you did that buffoon, but I won't let you both leave here alive!" He turned the laser right at Kim "Kim Possible you think your all that, but you're not!" The laser fired right for Kim's still trapped body.

Kim struggled to move, but it was futile, the laser was a mere few feet away. She closed her eyes and awaiting her inevitable end. The laser made contact with someone and smoke completely enveloped the screen.

Everyone in the auditorium had gasped thinking that it was all over for Kim, everyone except James and Ron. Ron could already guess what was about to happen, after all who knows themselves better than yourself. James didn't know what Ronald knew, but he trusted him, ironic that only moments ago he told him to stay from his daughter. What appeared next on the screen as the smoke clear left everyone utterly baffled?

Kim slowly opened her eyes to see standing where the laser trajectory was placed was Ron. His arms were extended out protecting Kim, with a blue aura surrounding his body. Ron looked more menacing as his hair suddenly became looming. His caramel colored eyes had a touch of blue encircling in them. And finally he no longer portrayed his goofy-serious look, but more cold-heartened-malevolence look. Not only did Ron manage to protect Kim, from certain death but he somehow manages to do it with his clothes and hair perfectly fine.

Now it was Dr. Drakken's turn to look confused "Wait! How did you stop the laser?" Drakken order Ron

Ron wasn't feeling chatty however, since Drakken tried to kill Kim he no longer felt that the Dr. had the right to live let alone live.

"Drakken today the day you pay for your crimes against humanity." If only tone and looks could kill.

"Hahaha you're going to make me pay don't make me laugh buffoon!" Drakken ready the laser again.

Not even fazed Ron simply clapped his hands and then began pulling them apart slowly. As his hands move away from each other a blade was gradually revealing itself. When the blade was fully visible Ron twisted it in his hand and brought it mid length behind his back as he readied his posed. With his feet length apart and the blade securely behind him, he concentrated waiting for Drakken to fire his laser.

"The Lotus Blade?" Monkey Fist pondered as he watched from a safe distance.

"Ha, what's one little blade going to down against my laser!" Drakken then fired the laser right at Ron, at full power.

Without much thought rather purely on instinct Ron maneuvered the blade automatically making contact with the laser fire. Drakken kept firing the laser at Ron with no hint of rest in sight. Not like Ron needed to rest, just thought I point that out. Every laser fire was either blocked or reflected back at Drakken's machine, causing significant damage. As Ron was blocking the laser fire he was steadily moving closer to Drakken. Every block gave him one step, every reflection gave him another, and every dodge gave him a giant leap forward. Drakken was beside himself nothing was working for him. Only now realizing that Ron was a few feet away he quickly leapt from his machine and began running. Ron wasn't going to let the mad scientist escape for what he had done to Kim. With speed far surpassing the world record for whatever running was Ron effortlessly caught up to Drakken. Grabbing his collar he purely crushed him on the floor. The floor revealed to have much cracks due to the amount of force and pressure applied by Ron. Drakken in much pain winced open his eyes to be staring at a very angry Ron Stoppable. Wait no you know what angry isn't strong enough how about enraged yea that'll do. Drakken in much pain winced open his eyes to be staring at a very enraged Ron Stoppable, yea that's much better. Ron stood right over Drakken's body with the blade only a few inches away from Drakken's throat. Ron face never changed he still maintained cold-heartened-malevolence look and man did it give anyone shivers down their spines.

With the blade only inches away from the mad doctor "Ready to pay for your sins?" Compassion wasn't welcome.

"Wait we can talk about this…Look just send me to jail!" Dr. Drakken pleaded

"Sorry I'm not taking prisoners today." Ron casually said as he began to lift his blade above his head and then bring it down on to the scared doctor.

Silence was masking the atmosphere as Monkey Fist and Kim just witness the death of Dr. Drakken. Ron lifted his blade and swiftly swung it with one arm to his side. The blade quickly vanished from his grip. Turing around Ron began pacing to Kim side.

Kim witnesses the death of Dr. Drakken and now Ron was walking up to her with his still cold-heartened-malevolence look. She didn't know whether to be scared or thankful, but luckily as always Ron gave her the answer. That cold-heartened-malevolence look soon turned into fuzzy-chocolately-breathtaking smile. That smile she had only witness once in her life, during the time she admitted they were best friends. She remembers that day too well as it was her most previously visited diary entry.

The Screen – Flashback

(Go to "Disgaea Dear Friend" Song and play it for the flashback)

Their on the bench at Middleton park was Ron was a 13 year old boy who looked very miserable in his sitch. The sun was setting soon and the air was warm. With his head hung low and his hands placed on his lap nothing looked like it could cheer him up. Then again who knows a certain 13 year old red head might just walk by and cheer him up.

Kim seeing her friend Ron sitting on the bench looking down naturally went to check up on him. _"Wonder what's wrong with Ron?"_Quickly running up right up and taking next to him. "What's wrong Ron?"

Ron didn't notice Kim approach him until she asked what was wrong. Looking right at Kim with dread in his eyes he began to mumble lightly and sighing a little. "Kim what's wrong with me?"

A little shocked by his response "What do you mean Ron?"

Ron quickly shifted his gaze back down to the pavement and turning his head away from Kim. "I mean look at me! I'm a loser and I have hardly have any friends if I can count the people I barely talk to! People think I'm a freak!"

Kim was stunned she has never seen Ron so down. "Ron since when did you care what people think about you?"

"I never cared what other people thought about me! It's just it would be nice if someone was there to stand by me." Ron tone continued to worsen

Kim only started at her blond hair freckled friend, the one she knew since pre-school. "Ron you know I'll always be there when you need me."

Ron shifted his gaze back right at Kim. "I know it's just that you have things to do all the time and I was just thinking it would be nice to have a best friend. You know someone who would stick by my side through thick and thin. You probably have one already being popular and all."

If only Ron knew that she did have many friends however none of them clicked with her like Ron did. They were nice to talk to, but gossip would bore Kim to a certain point. Kim would rather go find Ron and talk with him at least she felt warm and cheerful around him.

Kim placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, but Ron didn't shift his gazed toward her. Ron was too busy letting tears flow from eyes to the floor to pay any more attention to Kim. "Wait now Ron who said you didn't have a best friend?"

Ron turned his head slightly making eye contact. "What?" Ron asked weakly

Kim looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Ron you're such a fool sometimes." Kim could no longer sit still she was shaking.

Ron's eyes stop crying, but only because Kim eyes started watering. "KP why are you crying" Ron was clueless then again us guys most of the time are.

Kim lunge right at Ron embracing him in the tightest hug she has ever given him leaving a very dumbfounded Ron. "Ron you're such a fool!" Kim then placed her head over his shoulder with tears streaming down her eyes. "You're my best friend!" Kim cried out to Ron as she never let Ron go.

Kim crying on his shoulder left Ron stunned, but not as stunned as Kim telling him that she was his best friend. "I'm your best…best friend?" Ron was in complete shock

Kim still not leaving his shoulder continued to cry. "Yes you fool, you're my best friend! Ever since we met in preschool we became more than friends! We became best friends!" Kim reluctantly pulled herself away from Ron's shoulder to meet his gaze. "You're such a…fool!" Kim continued to let the tears fall closing her eyes.

Ron still completely taken off guard had too many emotions running through his head. _"I had a best friend this whole time."_His thoughts were cut off as he saw Kim still crying with her last remark. _"You're such a…fool!"_Overtaken with only one emotion Ron gently placed his hand on Kim's cheek wiping away some of the tears. Kim slowly opened her eyes to a fuzzy-chocolately-breathtaking smile looking right at her with some tears running down Ron's cheeks. "Yea but I'm your fool." Ron's tone was so heartwarming it melted away the world around them.

The scene began to move away from the two revealing the sunset in the horizon. A perfect moment for a perfect friendship.

Flashback – End screen fade in white

Almost all the females in the auditorium couldn't stop from going "Awwwweeee" while many continued to cry and sniff. Others just witnessed a warm-hearted moment that they knew Kim and Ron were never going to forget. Even Kim and Ron in the auditorium were crying remembering that day very well if it had happened yesterday. James was now accompanied by Ann his wife, who was both speechless.

Ann Possible was the most breathless one out of everybody. Her daughter had always told her everything about Ron. She didn't expect that's how far their friendship actually meant to those two. She knew it was a special friendship, but not knowing it was deep loving friendship. Tears formed in her eyes and her heart was racing.

James was more devastated than happy. Here he just told the one man that always stood beside Kim, to never see her again. The one guy who just rescued his Kimmie-cub from certain death, and who most likely has done it on more than one occasion. And finally to makes matters worse the one boy he gave his blessing to ask his daughter out. James was beside himself, the resentment he felt toward Ron was gone, and was quickly replaced with hope, faith, and trust. Turning his head toward Ron he saw the tears streaming down his eyes. All James could do was let a smile slip out. _"I'm sorry Ronald"_

Screen faded back in with the previous scene with Ron walking toward Kim.

Ron got up to Kim and began cutting through the shackles that held Kim in place, first starting with her feet and then her arms. As soon as she was free Ron quickly grabbed her bridal style. Kim clutched her hands around his neck to have better support. Ron didn't want to stay any longer in that hell hole. Swiftly turning to the exit he gradually began walking, until Monkey Fist dropped down with his monkey ninjas. Ron quickly leapt back getting some distance between and his arch foe.

"Calm down Stoppable I'm not here to fight!" Monkey had his hands raised

"Ohh and I'm suppose to believe that!" Ron kept holding Kim tight, but never leaving his gaze away from Monkey Fist.

"Believe what you want Stoppable, but the truth is I didn't lay a hand on the cheerleader." Monkey Fist proudly claimed.

"That's even a bigger lie, than I'm not here to fight!"

Kim quickly cupped Ron's cheek getting his attention. "Ron it's true." Kim casually confirmed

Ron was taken aback "What…what!" Ron's breathing quickens a little.

"Yea Monkey Fist didn't lay a hand on me or his monkey ninjas. In fact they protected me from attacks from the other villains. He told the other villains that it was inhumane for them to do what they did. The only reason I wasn't dead yet was because he protected me." Kim finally finished catching her breathe

Ron shifted his gaze back at Monkey Fist. "Why? Why Monkey Fist would you do that? I thought you hated us?"

Monkey Fist quickly called the monkey ninjas back to his side. "It is true I do hate your life with a passion Ron Stoppable. However the matter of the fact I believe in honor. If either you or the cheerleader were going to die within my presence it better be fighting and not merciless beaten to death." Monkey Fist shifted his gaze at Kim. "Even if I do hate you both, the only ones life I plan to take is Stoppable's so stay out of my way." Monkey Fist had one more question on his mind "Why do you risk your life Stoppable? Why for this one girl? Why do you fight so hard for her well being?"

Ron kept looking at Monkey Fist as he stood there.

The Screen – Flashback (Find some good emotional song, I chose Naruto Shippuden Ost –Homecoming)

Many memories where flying around on the screen while Ron stood there holding Kim still and nothing else was present. Many of them have to do with Kim and Ron. In the end 3 memories floated up the screen.

1st Memory: Ron still completely taken off guard had too many emotions running through his head. _"I had a best friend this whole time."_His thoughts were cut off as he saw Kim still crying with her last remark. _"You're such a…fool!"_Overtaken with only one emotion Ron gently placed his hand on Kim's cheek wiping away some of the tears. Kim slowly opened her eyes to a fuzzy-chocolately-breathtaking smile looking right at her with some tears running down Ron's cheeks. "Yea but I'm your fool." Ron's tone was so heartwarming it melted away the world around them. (Kim and Ron's relationship changed for the better that day.)

2nd Memory: Ron and Kim were about to embark on a mission they were still very new to saving the world. As they were leaving James sighed a little seeing his Kimmie-cub leave out the front door. What he didn't expect was to see Ron still standing in the leaving Ron with him.

"Ronald aren't you going on the mission to?" James pondered

"Yea I am, but looks like something troubling you." Ron was worried about Dr. P

James stood their observing Ron the young man that had been Kim's best friend since her first day of pre-school. "Hehe looks like you caught me. Yea I am troubled; I'm worried about my Kimmie-cub."

"Why?" Ron didn't see why he should be worried

"I'm worried that she will get hurt, and there was nothing I could do about it. I'm afraid that one day she won't comeback." A tear slipped out

Quickly noticing James worries and concerns Ron walked up towards him. "Don't worries Dr. P as long as I'm living and breathing I'll never let anything happen to Kim." Ron shot him his signature goofy Ron smile, with a dash of seriousness.

James looked right back at Ron a little infuriated "This isn't a joke Ronald! I worry about my daughters well being!"

Ron quickly grabbed his shoulder with a serious expression. "I wasn't joking Dr. P as long as I'm around Kim I will continue to protect her." Ron gaze portrayed no sign of a goofy smile or emotion.

James shook his head "Are you serious Ronald?"

"Note serious face!" Ron then brushed up to James side not looking at Dr. P anymore. "This never leaves this conversation James, since I don't want Kim to worry." Ron calmly and confidently says "I will gladly give my life to protect Kim's." There was no hint or hesitation or regret in Ron's words.

James wasn't expecting that at all especially from Ronald. James turned his head toward Ronald and was suddenly begun to feel like he could trust this man to protect his daughter. "Can you promise me that Ronald? Can you promise me that you will protect Kim?"

Ron simply let out a small grin "Promise" Was the last thing Ron had said before he left to catch up with Kim.

3rd Memory: Ron was sitting in detention; it was just him and Mr. Barkin at his desk. This was a usual sight to be seen at Middleton high. Ron got detention almost like every week. Ron truly believed he got detention so much was because he gave Mr. Barkin a look in ninth grade, but today he didn't care. He was in a good mood.

Mr. Barkin payed noticed to Ron surprisingly good mood. "Stoppable what's with the face?"

Still in a cheery mood "Ohh nothing just got back from a mission, and they actually offered to pay for my nacos meals for the next month there was no way I was going to pass up that offer."

Mr. Barkin a little happy for Stoppable "Oh good for you Stoppable, finally someone rewards you guys for your hero work."

"Well you know it's mostly Kim who fights the bad guys; I just disarm the machines and blow the lairs."

Mr. Barkin wasn't always partially fond of Stoppable, but even he knew he deserved credit. "No Stoppable you contribute more to the team than you think."

"Ohh and how is that?" Ron was curious Mr. Barkin wasn't always nice to him

Mr. Barkin stood up from his desk. "I always hear how you encourage Kim that she really can do anything. You never go against her decisions, and support her 100% of the way."

Then Ron stood up from his desk "Mr. B that's me just being a good best friend."

Mr. Barkin was surprised at Stoppable. "You don't realize do you Stoppable?"

"Realize what Mr. B? Ron with his arms stretched out.

"Hehe you don't realize that all that support you give her, is the very reason she feels she can do anything. Without you there she would have most likely given up hero work all together if it wasn't for you believing in her." Mr. Barkin proudly claimed

"Oh Mr. B the Ron man is just there as a sidekick." Ron claimed with his hands behind his back.

Mr. Barkin just shook his head _"Boy is Stoppable dense if only he realized that he is why Possible always confident. That's why she feels she can take on so many responsibilities and not be overwhelmed, since Stoppable's there to catch her if she were to fall."_ Mr. Barkin took a more stern tone "Stoppable I believe you have served your punishment you may leave early."

Ron surprised "Thanks Mr. B" Ron was almost out the door.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin stopped him at the last second.

Turning his head slightly "Yea, Mr. B" Hoping Mr. Barkin didn't change his decision.

"Promise me you will always protect that red head of yours!" Mr. Barkin announced

Ron stood up straight with a sheer look of gratitude and confidence on his face. "Promise" His last words as he left Mr. Barkin who had a smirk and his hands behind his back.

Flashback - End screen fade in white

Ron looked right down at Kim with compassion, and then looked at Monkey Fist with understanding. "I made a promise to protect her. And I don't intend to break it." Ron words were filled with purpose.

"_A promise"_ Monkey Fist once again looked at Ron at a different way. "Stoppable when we meet again it will certainly be on different terms, until them sayonara." Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas quickly vanished in the smoke ninja style.

Ron tiredly shifted his gaze back Kim with a warm hearted smile. "Looks like I owe old monkey boy huh?"

"Yea you surely do." Kim giggled a little until she stopped because it hurt too much. Her happy smile went south fast.

Ron didn't like to see Kim hurt and thought of a great idea that only he was capable of doing. Still cradling Kim's in his arms he slightly lifted the hand holding her legs a bit higher, he still held her bridal style.

"Hold still Kim this will make everything better." Ron said calmly and lovingly

Kim nodded letting go of Ron's neck and placing her arms on her stomach. Then she rested her head on his shoulders, loving the secure protection she felt in his arms. "Ok"

A moment later the same blue aura that Ron had covering his body a while ago was soothingly being poured out from his hand right over Kim, in a cloud of soft blue energy constantly and softly. Kim's body scars began to slowly disappear, her fractured bones being renewed, any blood was magically washed off, and all pain was eased right out of her body. Within minutes she felt perfectly fine, if not she felt better than she had felt in years. When Ron stopped pouring the energy into her he continued to hold her. Kim didn't mind she much rather be held, than let go.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked adequately

Kim nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Closing her eyes she slowly allowed sleep to consume her. "Mmm-hmm" Was all Kim let out as she drifted off in his hands. Her smile never left her face as she quietly snored.

Ron just shook his head with a goofy grin "Tired huh?" Ron held her a little tighter. "Come on let's go home."

Ron began walking to the door he earlier destroyed.

Screen faded out in white

Two options once again appeared.

Option 1: Secret Dating

Option 2: When the Feelings Emerged

Everyone in the auditorium began to get up from their seats and cheered frantically yelling stuff like. "Yea way to go Stoppable!" or "That was beautiful!" Even the screen couldn't stop from yelling out cheerfully. "Hahaha you without doubt are the Ron man!" Nobody was quite well nobody except Bonnie. As everyone kept cheering James stood up and walked right up to Ron. Everyone soon got quiet waiting to see what James would do or say to Ron.

Ron looked at James still a little scared. "Ugh hey Dr. P" Ron was indeed nervous

James didn't say anything he just placed his hands over Ron's shoulder and kept looking at him with tears and a smile warm enough to melt butter. Ann and Kim just looked at him surprised he wasn't muttering anything about black holes, or threatening Ron.

"I'm sorry Ronald" Sympathy a word as strong as compassion.

Ron didn't say anything he was dumbstruck.

"Looks like someone was wrong" The screen once again resumed talking

James turned his head around "Yea looks like it."

"Well since the air has been clear, there still two options to choose from." The screen pointed out

Option 1: Secret Dating

Option 2: When the Feelings Emerged

"Option 1" Someone yelled out

Everyone turned their gaze to the yeller and it was none other than Ann Possible, Kim's mom.

"Ok Option 1 Secret Dating here we go!"


	4. Bonding

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Author Notes: Way different from the Movie if your reading this and watched the movies you'll understand in a bit. Also you don't have to put the music on, but it would make he scene fit together more just saying.

"Wait! I'm sorry before we get into their dating life lets look into how Ron got his feelings from Kim. Does anybody mind at all?" The screen asked the entire auditorium who which all remained quiet. No one dare speak up the story was just getting good, not even Bonnie wanted to interrupt. "Well then pay attention this is where it gets interesting. I have the power to see different periods meaning I can see things that will happen, but there will be no any record of the event it will make sense later you'll see."

The screen faded in white

On the screen words began to appear. "The year was 2025. It's been 20 years since Shego rose into power. The sky was pitched with an ominous darken green the world. Thinking was not allowed nor free will..." The screen began telling the story of how Shego stole the Tempus Simia to travel through time. Showing pictures of buildings that resemble Shego's color scheme, people wearing clothes similar to hers, and last but not least Shego in a throne sitting with a happy expression over her evil face.

"Wait wait wait! What does this have to do with Kim and Ron!" Bonnie and a couple of her followers rose up. I thought we were going to see how Ron started to fall for his ugh best friend? Not watch some documentary about the future or whatever." Bonnie and her friends yelled violently in unison

The screen sometimes wished emotions wasn't installed into his software. "Sorry cheerleader but if you watch maybe you'll understand. So how about you and your little friends sit back down!" The screen began running the video again despite Bonnie's frantic remarks.

Back to the screen

"The year was 2025. It's been 20 years since Shego rose into power. The sky was pitched with an ominous darken green the world. Thinking was not allowed nor free will. Shego had it all power, wealth, and fear. Having formed or forced other villains to join her the villanness has indeed instilled terror into the hearts of many. Many never dared to oppose her ruthless reign of terror. For the past 20 years the worlds only real spark of hope was lost in time. Trapped there by Shego, Team Possible were traveling endlessly through the time stream with no way to get free. Without any real threat Shego stepped in and took over. The very few that stood up against her oppression were the very people that Team Possible was associated with before their disappearance. They led the rebellion against the tyrant with numerous skills at their disposal. Wade the super genius who at first wasn't mush at the physical department when he still knew Team Possible. Now he was a giant with brawn and brains at his side. Jim and Tim Possible the twin brothers of Kim Possible. Matching Wade in the genius and muscle department these two have proven to be a thorn on Shego's side for years. Monique the designer and close weapons specialist she gives fashion a whole new level of danger. Followed by many these four have been fighting against the ruthless dictator, but with no prevail at bringing down her monarchy. They needed help, they needed hero's, they needed Team Possible."

The screen's sensor's picked up everyone's confused reactions. Kim, Ron, their parents, or anybody understood what was going on. "Ok then I guess I should start from the beginning shouldn't I?" Everyone in the auditorium simply shook theirs heads in awes.

It was the beginning of Junior year in high school and Kim and Ron were walking back from class discussing some random topic about Latin class. All seemed good for the two. They had the same classes that year and were inseparable. As they continued walking home the kimmunicator beeped off.

Quickly reached into her pocket "What's the sitch Wade?" Ron leaned over Kim's shoulder to hear the news.

Wade looked horrified "Kim it's your arch foes they started working together!" Wade punched in some keys and a Monkey Idol popped onto the screen. "Their after this artifact called the Tempus Simia. Legend has it whoever possess this statue can travel through time." Wade then pulled up a picture of Monkey Fist "At first I didn't believe in this silly rumor, but Monkey Fist insisted that it does in fact have the power to travel through time! He is the world's renowned researcher on all things simian. With the Mystical Monkey Power I think the Tempus Simia does have the power to travel through time. We have to beat them to the museum of all things primate or who knows what horrible things they could accomplish!" Wade finally was able to breathe for second and catch his breath.

Kim and Ron both looked horrified at their current sitch. Kim's hands were trembling as she held the kimmunicator luckily Ron placed his arms around her to calm her down a bit. "Wade...Wade how fast can you get us a rid..." Wind was gushing everywhere as a helicopter began descending upon the two hero's. "Never mind" Kim and Ron hastily enter the copter and immediately set course for the museum.

On the Helicopter

(YouTube - "FMA Let it all out" This song really captures this moment and the lyrics if you find the translated version fits 100% perfect to this scene.)

Both Kim and Ron were shaking in their seats. Neither of the two teen heroes looked up from seats. The pilot didn't even bother try to start up a conversation knowing there wasn't time for pleasantries at the moment.

Ron turned his scared face to Kim's noticing her lack of courage or confidence in her eyes. Ron may not be the strongest out there, but hell he was still the bravest. Right now Kim needed him and he needed to man up for her. "KP don't worry we'll stop them. Were Team Possible we can do anything and that includes stopping this evil scheme." Confidence was what Kim needed and it's was Ron's job as her best friend to give it to her.

Kim never looked up as words started forming "Ron how could you be so...so sure. What if something happens...to us. What if" Tears look like they were going to form at any moment. "What if we fail!" Kim tears were now on the edge.

Ron placed his hand on Kim's chin to lift her to meet his gaze. His face wasn't showered with fear, but bathed in determination. "Kim no matter what happens no matter if we fail or win there is one thing that never change. I will always have your back. If we win I will be there right at your side and if we fail I will go down with you." Ron voice continued to mature at that moment second by second only gaining more trust with each word spoken. "No matter what happens I will be there right beside you regardless what happens."

Kim looked at her best friend but not as goofy old Ron, but a more mature Ron. "_Where has this guy been hiding all this time"_. His words made her heart race as a small smile slowly formed on her face." You really mean that Ron?" Kim waited for his answer with much anticipation.

Ron continue to look at her with no sigh nor regret or remorse. "Yea KP your stuck with me." Even with his sudden attitude change Ron still manage to get some of his essential Ronness into the conversation.

With no hesitation she lunged at Ron embracing him and whispered into his ear "Thanks Ron I really...really needed that." As Kim hugged Ron intensely she let her head rest on his shoulder. He didn't mind after all this was for Kim.

Ron returned the hug with equal passion. "Don't mention it Kim."

(By now the song should of have ended for the short version.)

The helicopter finally reached the museum. Both Kim and Ron jumped out and this time there were no complications as they parachuted down. Swiftly running into the museum looking for the monkey idol. Searching room by room and exhibit by exhibit they were running out of options and rooms and the moment. They looked in every corner and piece of artifact. They were getting tired looking for the idol. They ended up at the last exhibit and by a stroke of luck there stood the Timpus Simia. Running with whatever air their lungs had the two teen heroes were a mere few feet away from the statue. Nothing could stop them they had it within their grasp. Life was good after all, well except for the cage that fell upon the weary teens. The statue was slightly more of an arms length away from them.

A slender dark figure drops from the ceiling. "Well well well look what we have hear a couple of teens a little out of there league." That voice could only belonged to one person, that over confidence attitude only fueled there suspicions. She walked closer to the caged heroes and the light shined menacingly on her body.

"Shego" Kim declared with her hands holding onto the bars of the cell. Kim hold continued to strengthen.

"Well Princess looks like it's the end of the line here." Shego walked a little closer "For you guys that is." Laughing over came the the once fallen hero.

It was Ron's turn to speak "Where are the other villains at Shego? Where Monkey Fist and the rest of them?" Ron also gripped the bars with much anger, but also with fatigue the running and searching had taken their tole on the heroes.

Shego laugh only grew louder as those words left the blonde's mouth. It took her a minute to calm down and wipe a tear away from her eye. "Ohh those guys let's just say they got lost." Shego's posture got more straight and her voice took a more darker tone. "Besides you guys should be worrying about what's about to happen to you." Shego walked up to the statue picking it up and glancing at Ron and Kim with a heavy look. "You know I could just go back in time and kill you two before you were born, but then I will change history a little to much." Shego face got a little closer to the statue as a devilish smile crossed her face. "So I got a better idea why not I send you two into the distant future, where no one knows who you are. Where it will be far to late to stop me. And where you guys will be stranded for the rest of your lives. With no family, friends or anything left from your past!" Shego began aiming at the floor with the statue that Kim and Ron were standing on in the cell.

Horror struck the two heroes. "You wouldn't dare!" Kim mocked her, but inadvertently still had fear plastered all over face. "You won't do it!" Kim gripped weaken on the bar. "You can't!" Kim pleaded a little with the super villianness.

Ron took quick notice of Kim's falling confidence and went right beside her. "Kim calm down we'll find a way out of this!" Ron held Kim by the shoulders trying to calm her down.

Shego once again laughed at Ron's remark "Ohh no Stoppable I'm not planning on waiting like all the other villains do. I'm not going to give you guys a monologue giving you the chance to escape. I'm sending you right here right now!" Shego took aim at the floor beneath the heroes. The statue fired at the floor causing a time rift to open pulling in the two already exhausted heroes.

Kim and Ron continued to hold onto the bars to prevent themselves from being sucked in. However they were tired and their grip was weakening every moment. Shego smirked at the scene and got closer to the bar, since she was on the other side she didn't have to worry about being pulled in. Reaching their hands she slowly unhooked their fingers. Kim and Ron faces began to look in distraught as their finger untangled from the steel. They were too weak to move their hands back. When Shego was at their second hands she grabbed their hands with both of hers getting ready to ignite her plasma powers. Leaning in closer so they could both hear her final words.

Shego's face didn't take a hostile look no it took a nonchalant look. "End of the line Team Possible, I wonder what the world will say about your sudden disappearance. People will be begging for you to save them, but you guys won't be there. They will lose hope and will fall. Ohh don''t worry about your parents and loved ones I'll take really good care of them." The teen heroes looked horrified and then a silent chuckle left the villianness mouth "We won't be meeting again." Shego's hands ignited making the duo's grip fail and blood drip from their hands and with them pulled into the void that closed as the two entered the rift. The rift immediately closed right after sealing there fate. Shego walked away not even considering looking back at the grave of Team Possible.

In the time rift

(YouTube - "Casshern Sins A Path" This song is just listen to it. The deep emotional trauma Kim and Ron felt in the rift. This music will be played in the auditorium so in the story the music is playing getting tears from the audience.)

Kim and Ron were drifting endlessly in the void constantly going in a downward motion slowly. Kim and Ron were separated by a few feet from each other. With everything as it was all they wanted was to embrace each other. Without even thinking they reached out with their blood soaked hands to grab each other. When their fingers finally entangled the blood continue to drip but together this time in a somewhat melody. Kim pulled herself in closer to Ron as if she was trying to get to warmer from his body. Ron held her close for dear life not wanting to let her go. Finally able to hold each other the duo began to observe the magical scenery. The void itself was consisted of a yellow and orange like magical aura. Streams of pure white energy flowed carelessly through the atmosphere. The more down they continued to fall down a seemingly endless abyss the more images moved weightlessly around them. They were images of the future or the part of time they were currently at. They could see Shego taking control as major forces fell to their knees, and there was nothing they could do to stop them. Eventually one image caught their attention the whole of a newspaper article with it's head line. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Save us!, Please aren't there anymore Heroes out there!, and Where are you Team Possible! This brought tears to the shattered teen heroes. Kim buried her head into Ron's shoulder crying hysterically knowing she had let down the people that looked up to her. No matter how hard Ron fought he couldn't hold back his tears to long. Nobody should go through this and yet it was happening to them. They continued to cry as they held each other tightly. Kim eyes were red as she tried to regroup herself together, but sadly this didn't last to long. An image portraying her family running from what seemed to be assassins floated across her. Kim tried to grab the image, but as her hand touched the image, it dissolved into nothingness right before her eyes. That was it that was the breaking point for Kim her will was broken, the tears returned more depressed that before, and with no sign of slowing very less stopping. Ron's shoulder was soon becoming drenched in tears. Ron looked at Kim with his bloodshot eyes. He wanted to continue to let his emotions out, but Kim was more important at the moment. Using whatever willpower he had left he stopped his tears and began to rub Kim's back to ease her pain anyway he can.

"Shh shh it's ok Kim" Ron whispered loud enough for her to hear "We will get through...through this." Ron pressed Kim closer to him "It's not over yet."

Kim kept sobbing, but looked at Ron's eyes. "H...how Ron? We...We let everyone down. Were not heroes...we lost." Kim once again buried her face in Ron's shoulder_  
_

Ron couldn't believe what Kim was saying _not heroes, we lost _those were two words that they should never say together "Kim I can't believe you not heroes we lost those are words I never thought would come out of you." If Ron was going to help Kim he needed to act like hope was still there

Looking up from his shoulder with tears still streaming down her eyes "It's true Ron we let everyone down were no heroes we lost we..."

"No Kim! We haven't lost yet they played us, and now it's payback time." The words left Ron's mouth so naturally he didn't even second guess himself once or take his eyes off Kim's "There's always hope Kim no matter how small as long we can do anything."

Kim wiped away some of her tears from her face "How Ron where do you...get the will to keep on fighting. Were stuck here falling down...time is passing us by there's nothing we can...were trapped in this void with no way out It's impossible." Before Kim could begin sobbing once more Ron lifted her chin to look at her eyes once again with a heroic smile.

"Last time I check we do the impossible. And I say we can still save the world and we can escape from this prison. KP the heroes never lose." Ron proudly claimed

Kim was looking at Ron in a whole new light _"Ron is this really_ _you?" _Kim's crying subdued almost entirely "Ron where do you get all this confidence from?"

This was it either Kim was going to cry and stay shattered, or Ron was going to pick up the pieces and reconnect them. It all came down from his next choice of words. If there was one thing Ron Stoppable knew how to do it was pick up Kim when she was down no matter what the sitch. Ron grabbed the back of his neck with his eyes closed and his signature Ron smile splattered across his face. "Well you see KP I got it from you. Whenever I was down you pick me right back up." Ron opened his eyes to stare directly at her "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I see your smile again. No matter what the odds are because to me your happiness is the most important thing in my life."

Kim eyes watered up except this time they were tears of joy as she listen everyone of Ron's words. "Ohh Ron your so...so" Kim couldn't find the right words to express her gratitude.

"Like I said before KP don't mention it." Ron claimed as he continued to caress her.

Kim and Ron continued to slowly drifted downward. For a moment they embraced each others company forgetting about their sitch at the moment. They both listened to each others heart beats as they beat at the same time in a rhythmic lullaby. The moment was one Kim and Ron would remember for the rest of their lives, Ron was just glad he was able to help Kim come back from her depression. Right now she needed someone to be there for her. Kim has only let her emotions spill out in front of Ron and he was glad they shared that level of trust between the two of them. As they continued to hold each other in the void like prison images kept passing them by. Images of the horrible future that happened since the disappearance of Team Possible. They needed to get out of there and before it was to late they needed to be free.

(By now the song should have ended or be close unless your a fast reader, because now were going to put a new one on for them escaping "Naruto Fight Theme" Or heck actually you could just repeat the same song again they both work it just changes the mood and your imagination)

"Ok first things first time for us to escape." Ron began to look around and pay close attention to the images floating around them. Each image portrayed the future and the changes that were occurring as Shego took over. Every second they were stuck there was a second they couldn't afford to waste.

Kim made had been feeling better, but wasn't 100% that they could escape "But how Ron I don't see a door anywhere?" Kim was beginning to act like herself again with that little sly comment. Her face was covered in dried up tears now.

Ron took Kim's words seriously and closed his eyes and thought. When Ron went to Yamanouchi Ninja School Sensei taught him that calming your mind and closing your eyes will help find the answers you seek. Ron never once applied this, but heck what harm could it do. With Ron's eyes closed he listen for an answer. What came to him were the screams of monkeys it sounded if it surrounded them entirely. He swore he didn't hear them earlier that's when he remembered Sensei also stating when one of your 5 senses isn't currently being used the other ones are heightened. Opening his eyes quickly Ron took close observation to the void around them. The streams of white pure energy if looked more closely resembled monkey spirits, and if he listened hard enough he could hear the echos of many monkeys.

_"Monkeys why is it always monkeys. What do monkeys have to do with this. I mean it's not like we got sent here by a monkey or someth..." _Ron's eyes burst open more. "That's it...Monkeys!" Ron silently yelled

Kim was defiantly puzzled "What's it? How are monkeys going to help us?"

Ron began shaking Kim "Monkeys KP don't you get it we were sent here by the Tempus Simia!" Ron hugged Kim tightly

"Yea so what does that have to do with anything? Ron I don't see how that is going to help us escape." Kim pouted a little

"Think about Kim the Tempus Simia uses Mystical Monkey Powers. I have Mystical Monkey Powers we might be able to escape." Ron claimed as they continue to fall through the void.

Kim had a little hope, but still wasn't fully prepared knowing it was only a chance of them escaping. "Ok Ron but how do you get us out of here. It's not like we can go through these images here I can't even grasp them." Kim eyes were beginning to water up remembering the image of her family

Ron was about to take a shot in the dark now it was his best guess and the only shot he had "You can't KP but maybe I can." Ron let go of Kim's hand that was covered in both a mix of Kim's and his blood. The wounds had closed already leaving dried blood all over them.

Ron readied for a perfect image to fly by them. Many seemed perfect to try, but one stood out from the rest it was an image of Middleton or Shegoton. The date inscribed on the board claiming the name of town said 2025. 20 years had already passed by and he wasn't about to let another second go by. Ron reached for the image hoping something would happen. Kim was hoping as well she couldn't and didn't want to imagine being stuck in the void forever. As Ron's blood covered hand continue to get closer a Mystical Monkey Symbol appeared right on it. It glowed a magical blue like energy that surrounded them both. Ron touched the image. It didn't fade away, it didn't disappear, or dissolve away. No the next thing they knew they being pulled into the image and Ron clutched Kim tightly with his other free hand making sure not to let her go.

Out of the void and back into reality. 20 years may have passed, but Team Possible wasn't gone yet hope still remained. It's never to late Team Possible was back.

(Song End - The song most likely is still playing so you decided whether to keep it on or not, but it did work in that scene)

Kim and Ron stepped out of the portal and into Middleton again. The sky was a very dark green in fact everything had a tribute to green in some way. If it wasn't the sky it was the buildings and vice-verse. Hell people even wore the same color clothes in a way Shego was to into herself, but that was Shego for you. The air felt ominous and the smell of death lingered in the air. It was indeed a horrible future to withhold, but nerveless if they wanted to save it they needed to confront Shego.

The first thing Kim did as she stepped out the portal was tightly embrace Ron and kiss him on both cheeks. "Ohh thank you thank you thank you so much Ron!" Kim said between her kisses to Ron. She at the moment didn't care about the future she was glad to be back home no matter what year it was. They would have to make another world for Kim's expression of overjoy.

At that moment Ron's maturity left the room as soon as Kim kissed his cheeks and tightly squeezed him. With Ron's one free arm he rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed and decided not to look at her to embarrassed at the moment. "Yea anything for you KP."

As Kim and Ron shared that tender moment an explosion was heard in the background catching Kim and Ron by surprise. The explosion was just below the hill under them. The duo went to see what the commotion was all about. They were surprised to see two identical muscular looking men fighting off a horde of machine like human or androids. At the moment they seemed to be losing the fight and the androids were closing in on them fast.

Kim looked at Ron with a new found confidence in her eyes. "Well what better way to make ourselves some friends by helping out." Kim asked quite eagerly Ron only smiled and nodded letting Kim know he was right behind her.

Ron and Kim ran down to aid the two men fighting. Ron was faster than Kim and leaped forward to a android by sweep kicking it. Kim was only a few feet from Ron when he cupped his hands meaning he was going to give Kim a lift. Kim placed her foot on Ron's palms and was thrown across the field and at one unsuspecting android. Kim placed her palms on the shoulders on the android did a cheerleader flip and crushed it hard onto the floor making a few cracking sounds. The android that Ron sweep kicked was on the verge of getting back up until that it Ron placed his foot around the neck of the android and crushed it. The two men were stunned for a second they couldn't see there faces of Kim and Ron, but were glad to have some support. The clothes they were wearing looked familiar to the men but, deciding pleasantries would have to wait the two men charged at the remain androids. Within a minute the remaining androids were a pile of scrap metal.

The two men looked at the backs of the two young teens.

"That was amazing what you did..." When one started

"There was impossible" The other finished

Ron began to laugh out loud "Man all the times we've heard that and now 20 years later it still doesn't get old!" Ron commented still with his back turned away from the two men.

"What do..."

"You mean?"

It was Kim's turn to speak "Well you see we kinda do the impossible after all were..." Both Kim and Ron turned around with heroic expressions

"Team Possible!" The teen hero duo said in unison


	5. A Different Sitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Author Notes: Way different from the Movie if your reading this and watched the movies you'll understand in a bit. Also you don't have to put the music on, but it would make he scene fit together more just saying.

Both the identical looking soldiers minds stopped for a moment. They were trying to process what they just heard right in front of them. Then their hearts skipped a beat when they saw their faces. Was it possible or was it another dream that they've had multiple times. Either way there was one way to find out. "Tea..Team Possi...Possible?" One of the two soldiers stuttered while the other was down right speechless.

Kim and Ron stole a quick glance at each other to confirm they should continue there return. The duo were ready to explain until on soldier stepped up with his hands trembling and sweat dripping down his neck.

He slowly approached them with extreme caution in case it was a trick by Shego. "Ki...Kim and R...Ron? Is that really you?" The other soldier walked up behind him with much anticipation.

Ron walked up with his head held high for two reasons. One was that he was going to give great news about Team Possible's return and second someone actually remembered his name and that made him jump up with joy in the inside. He couldn't do that there he had to act all macho in front of these two and Kim. "Of course it is!" Ron turned halfway towards Kim "Hey KP even after 20 years were still remembered isn't that just badical!"

Before Kim could respond the soldiers ran up to Ron and Kim giving them a hug that could squeeze the life out of anyone. If that wasn't strange enough one soldier yelled out "Hicka-Bicka Boo..." The one squeezing Ron yelled out while the other holding Kim off the floor "Hoo-Sha!"

That moment that very second that instant it seemed the world had slowed down for the disbelieving heroes. Kim and Ron slowly with disbelief written all over their faces looked more closely at the two soldiers. They had brown hair with sway, baby blue eyes, and then they looked exactly identical except one of them wore red combat clothes while the other wore green one. Other than that it would be impossible to tell them apart.

Kim breathing got shallow as she worked up the courage to speak "Jim is that you?" The soldier hugging her laughed amusingly which thew off Kim a little.

"Hahahaha no I'm Tim big sis, Jim's over there hugging Ron." Tim turned his head to see Ron almost changing colors from the pressure of the hug Jim was giving him. "And by the looks of it if Jim doesn't let him go soon he'll pass out!" Tim let go of Kim to cup his hands together to further echo his voice to the distracted twin brother.

Realizing he was doing Jim hastily let Ron go who fell to the floor with only one had supporting him up with his head held low. He was desperately gasping for air coughing a little. Slowly he got back up still looking a little more paler "(Cough) It's good to see you too Jim..."Ron turned towards Tim "...And you to Tim oh and thanks (Cough)!"

Ron and Jim made their way towards Tim and Kim to reunite once again after 20 years of being missing. The tweebs had many questions for them, but they asked the most obvious question of all first.

"What happened to you guys? You two vanish not leaving a trace behind." Jim's eye's began to water "After years of searching for your disappearance..." Jim was beginning to lose it, but he held his composure for just a little longer "We assumed the worst had happened." Jim couldn't take it anymore he didn't want to recall all of the bad memories.

Tim placed his hand on his brother's shoulder letting him tell the rest of the story. "After we gave up your funeral was held and that was the day we witnessed the death of our parents and your to Ron." Tim voice was low, and his tone was cold, but in a sadden way. His gaze left the duo as it seemed to be lost "They still act like everything's fine, but super geniuses like us can tell they're hiding it." I haven't seen mom and dad smile since the day GJ global delivered the American flag folded to our front door step, Director Betty herself did the honor."

The teen duo's face turn from a blissful mood to a downright heartbroken expression. It took a lot of courage on his part to say this "What was our funeral like Tim?" Ron was indeed surprised he had the guts to ask, he knew that Kim to wanted to know even if she wouldn't say it.

(YouTube: Naruto Ost Sadness and Sorrow, honestly choose any sad song I just choose this one.)

Tim's gaze returned, but with distraught feeling still haunting his mind as memories of that day unfolded "It was a fairly gloomy day, the sun never once shine through the clouds that had loomed over...

_... It was silent as the caskets being filled with possessions of Kim and Ron's was being filled with memories of them. The clouds shielded the cemetery from any sunlight, the cold air brought shivers down a person's spine, and quietness loomed in the air. All of Middleton was there including their friends, family, and the many people that Team Possible had helped over the years. The casket's themselves were empty as no bodies were found to bury. The parents of the teen's were sitting upfront wearing all black. Jim and Tim had relatively gotten older, while the lost of their children left a toll on the Possible and Stoppable family. Everyday little by little the families except for the twins died a little inside as hope withered away. Standing on a podium to say a few words was director Betty ready to give a few last words to the lost, but not forgotten heroes.  
_

_Betty breathed heavily "It is with great distress as I stand here today getting ready to say goodbye to two amazing heroes, and two wonderful children. Team Possible were souls taken before their time. These two have done things that have save humanity, they've saved countless lives, stopped crazy madmen, and saved the world too many times to count. They truly deserve a heroes death..." Betty may have been the leader of an secret organization trained to not show much emotion, but she's still a person. And a person can only take so much not matter how strong willed he or she may be. Betty slammed her fist down on the podium with tears running down her eyes " But dammit! We don't even have bodies to bury, what kind of heroes death is this! (Sobbing) Why must the good die so yon..young..young!" Betty no longer could hold herself back "I'm sorry Team Possible sorry we couldn't be there when we need you." Betty made her way to the caskets, but instead looked into the skies. "May your souls rest in peace wherever you are."  
_

_Betty made her way to an available seat next to Mr. and Mrs. Possible who looked absolutely devastated. She didn't really to good herself anymore either. The funeral moved slowly with everyone saying a few words. People payed their respect, gave words of honor to the families, and said farewell to the empty graves that were made to soon. As time passed people left one by one, until only the families remained. When they finally ran out of tears and had nothing more to say they were ready to depart. As they left Jim and Tim would look back every so often hoping Kim and Ron would appear, but that was a child deluded fantasy. They saw however a figure of a man with monkey like hands and feet, with a small band of monkeys behind him. He wasn't crying instead he held an object in his hand what it was the twins couldn't see. Eventually their field of vision was getting blurry as rain started to form forcing them to leave, but never stopping to look back...  
_

_That was as far as the twins memories got after that the ride home was a blur to even bother recalling. They didn't mention the man who stood over their graves it didn't seem important since they had no real idea who he was...  
_

(End your sad song)_  
_

"...Since then mom and dad and your parents to Ron haven't been the same. No they've been getting worse gradually over the years." The twins said in together for a moment the air was silent until Jim spoke up "So what happened to you guys, and why do you look so young?"

Kim and Ron were still grieving over hearing their own funeral being told to them. They looked at each other before telling their side of the story.

Kim was nervous telling her side of the story and Ron could see it "Shego happened" Ron hugged Kim as she explained making her feel more at ease _"Ron always knows how to make me feel better_" Feeling better "It was a set up 20 years ago when she got her hands on the Tempus Simia she trapped us. After saying her goodbyes she shot open a rift through the time streaming pulling me and Ron in it." Kim was shaking, but Ron continue to hold her to calm her down. "We tried to hold on, but she burned our hands pretty bad." Kim nervously grabbed her hand that had dried up blood stains. The twins saw the blood stains on Kim's hand and were both upset and furious. "And the next thing we knew we were in the time rift drifting endlessly with no sense of direction or control." Remembering how was to feel so helpless Kim started to shiver uncontrollably.

Ron held Kim close tightening his arms around her. Deciding it was best if he finished the story. "After seeing the horrible future taking place we had to escape that prison. Using my mystical monkey powers we were able to open the rift to this current time line. As soon as we escaped we found you two fighting those androids and well you know the rest."

The tweebs went from sadden expressions to heated ones, and finally to ecstatically bold ones. "Well then I guess it's payback time for you guys and we need heroes." Jim and Tim clenched their fist with brave attitudes "Ready for round two with Shego guys, cause I know I'm itching for a piece of payback that she's put our families through!"

When Kim heard her brothers sudden rise from depression straight to determination, it reminded her of herself and Ron. "You bet we are, right Ron!"

"Right KP!" Sometimes all you need is to be reminded who you really are to get back up on your feet.

They walked off with Jim and Tim leading them to their underground headquarters or resistance base whichever one sounds better.

The screen faded out white

"Ok don't worry I know what your all thinking why did I stop the video. "All the heads in the audience nodded" That's an easy one because the next 2 hours is them catching up and walking to the resistance headquarters and that's really boring so time for a break if anyone needs one that is?" The screen asked as he had the next scene already read to play if all they all said no.

Some people left to use the restroom, while others tried to access their phones, but something was off communication was shut off. Heck they couldn't even get their phones to turn on.

"Hey what gives I can't turn on phone!" One random gossip girl yelled she wore so ridiculous outfit so bad I'm not even going to write a description that how's bad it was.

"Yea me neither" Monique raved "What gives?"

"Ehh sorry that's my bad. With the way I work my functions keep other devices turned off within a 10 mile radius." The screen sounded sorry, but with a hint of sarcasm in his computer voice. "So there will be no cell phone or computer use for a while.

Some of the teens argued with the computer while duo who were the center of the spot light in the little video looked at each other. Kim seemed completely nervous to be around Ron, and Ron felt exactly the same. They were nervous at seeing there future, but more nervous at learning that they began dating in future which caught them off guard.

"Kim I..."Ron began to sputter some words until the screen's video started playing once again

Back to screen

Screen faded in white

Kim and Ron saw that there future selves where in some base like operations type of set up, but they weren't focused at that at the moment. No they were stuck with other things on their minds. As they watched the video they knew that this was mostly be the part where a plan is formed. No matter how important a plan forming was it was also downright boring to listen to and watch for Kim and Ron since Wade always lectures them about how should approach they enemies time and time again. Getting bored Kim shot a quick glance at Ron who also was looking at Kim. Ron gestured with his head and eyes to wander off for a bit so they could talk. For moment Kim pondered and nodded with agreement. Sneaking away from everyone was easy to do when your crime stopping world-saving heroes. Then there's also the fact that everyone's eyes were glued to the screen making it even easier to fade away from the audience.

Kim and Ron's Lockers

The starlight duo had made there way to their lockers with no one else around. Luckily they were all to distracted with the screen video to pay any real attention to the outside world, very less those two. Both Kim and Ron were on a whole new level of nervousness not for their future, it was the fact that they started dating apparently. They needed to talk this through before any real rash decisions were made, and someone got hurt.

Ron was looking tense as he stood across from Kim, mustering up any courage he had left "Umm so KP weird future isn't it." He laughed nervously

He may have tried to calm the moment, but the atmosphere was to thick with embarrassing thoughts for that to work.

"Look Ron" This was so far the hardest thing Kim ever had to do "Do you really like me, and I mean really like me?"

There it was the mother of all questions the one Ron had hoped would never leave Kim's lips. Scratching his head that's something he does when's he nervous. "Well yea I mean I kinda do." Ron was blushing intensely while Kim was doing the same.

Kim looked away with her face a deep crimson. Playing with her fingers as she pressed on to ask "Ron how long have you had those feelings?"

Ron gaze was busy staring at the ceiling with his hand pulling his collar as if it was getting hotter in there. "A long time Kim, I just never said anything because I...I cherish our friendship to much to jeopardize any of it."

Kim leaned on her locker moving one hand up and down her other "But why I'm nothing special Ron I..."

Ron let a lot of things go. People calling him a loser easy. Eating the cafeteria's mystery meat no problem. Even Mr. Barkin's constant detention no big. But someone calling Kim nothing special that was crossing the line, even if it was herself. Ron's edgy attitude quickly was replaced with sheer confidence and bold bravery "What are you saying Kim. Your the definition of the word special."

Kim was shocked to see Ron's sudden change in attitude as he ranted on about her.

"Your smart, funny, athletic..." Ron was using his fingers to count all the things she was "Your eyes the way they glisten in the light brings out your beauty..." While Ron ranted Kim listen intently "...Your luscious red hair the way it sways as you move shows how independent and free spirited you are..." Every word that had left Ron's mouth took an impact on Kim's heart "Your voice must be what angels sound like..." Kim was starting to feel a little dizzy "And somehow someway even with all the commitments you make and things you do, you still find time to hang out with a loser like me. I'm the luckiest guy the world to even be able to talk to someone as beautiful and special you are." When Ron finished he breathed deeply and exhaled slowly before realizing he just opened his true feelings. For a moment all seemed still until Ron regained whatever little focused he had. "I ugh..ugh Kim I...I... ah mean..." Ron didn't get to time to finish he was too busy with a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Kim had pressed Ron onto his locker with her candy flavor lips meeting his. Ron was having trouble registering what was happening until Kim's arm wrapped around his neck pulling him more deeply. Without as much as a second though he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with equal intense affection. Her arms played with his blonde unkempt hair running her fingers through every possible strand. His arms gently, but firmly held her as she began to lean on him letting him support her. The need for air was to great as they separated, but still holding onto each other. They were breathing heavily looking to each others eyes until Kim let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder. Ron's face was covered in Kim's fiery locks and the scent of strawberries spreading in his overly welcomed nose.

"Kim not that I'm complaining but why did..." Kim placed her fingers on his lips

"Ron" Kim took her finger off and snuggled herself back on Ron's shoulder "You know when you say things that means more to me than anything?" Kim said softly

"Yea?" Ron responded a little confused, he did do that occasionally

Kim pressed herself trying to get all the warmth she could from Ron "This is one of those time." Kim tenderly replied

Back to the auditorium

By now the video had made it to the part where they busted through Shego's door with Ron and Kim left everyone else had either fallen or got captured by the tyrant. In the middle of the room floated a the Tempus Simia. The room itself was consisted of Shego's normal attire of fashion choice black and green all over. Their at the far end stood a throne fit for one, and statues surrounding the every other corner with Shego's face carved into them.

Kim and Ron had busted through the door wearing some new looking mission gear. They had a couple of scratches here and there, but that was a mission for you.

_"_Kim the Tempus Simia is right there!" Ron pointed enthusiastically

"Alright Ron let's get it and go!" Kim order while already taking a running start to the floating idol, Ron was right behind her.

She lunged for the statue, it was within her grasp, until a huge blue like man drop down from the ceiling and blocked her path. He was extremely muscular and and portrayed blue skin. He surely was a familiar face...

"Drakken!" Kim yelled in disbelief

"Whoa what happened to you?" Ron asked

"Diet and exercise Stoppable." Drakken ranted with his same old evil smile

A platform from the ceiling came hovering down "And some genetic manipulation. The future is a wonderful place!" Shego jumped down from the platform hands ignited "Hehe never thought I see you two again." A wicked grin summoned it's way to her appearance. "You know I was actually sadden when you guys vanished." Shego mentioned with a darkish tone in the word vanished "I thought I never get to finish you off myself. But hey look who's back now I can finally rid of you two once and for all!" Her hands fiercely glowed more wild as she charged "Come on Dr. D let's finish this!"

"Haha yes Shego time to finish off Team Possible once for all!" Drakken charged right behind with Shego

Shego went for Kim who took a battle stance, while Drakken charged at Ron with an evil grin on his face. Right before the first contact could be made a few rockets collided with Drakken hitting him towards Shego knocking them back. Stunned for a moment Kim and Ron turned their gaze to a woman dressed in pinkish/purple like outfit, her sense of fashion was a 10 out of 10.

"I'm ready Kim." The mystery lady said

"Do I know you..." She took off her mask revealing it was none other than Monique "Ahh Monique it's you!"

"Yea girl while you were gone, I joined the rebellion, and learned some high level kung-fu while I was at it." Monique took a fighting stance similar to the one Kim had taken "Your not the only one who knows 16 styles anymore girl, now let's do this!" Monique yelled with a sense of passion

Kim and Monique dashed right at Drakken and Shego who had already gotten up and were fully prepared to fight. Monique gave Kim a lift over Drakken to confront Shego while Monique was left to deal with Drakken with a little of Ron's help.

Kim tried to round house kick Shego, but while not only ducking under it Shego jabbed right for her stomach. Kim lunged herself back to avoid the blow, however she didn't anticipate that Shego would fire a blast of plasma. Still in mid-air Kim was unable to dodge the incoming blow and took it head on leaving a small burn mark on her midriff. Finally reaching the floor Kim yelled in pain as she covered her stomach. The cry was enough to grab the attention of Monique and Ron, who were fighting Drakken. Drakken for once using his brain use this moment to take down Monique by hitting her in her sides making the fashion hero lose balance and shake in pain. Ron could only watch as the two powerful females had fallen down to the might of Drakken and Shego with little to no effort at all.

Drakken picked up their bodies and restrained them to specially designed seats that held them down securely. With those two out of the way Shego laughed out a haunting villainness laugh with Drakken joining her.

"Finally with these two down that damn prophecy won't come to pass." She yelled into the air

"What prophecy?" Ron asked to be only answered by...

..."The prophecy of the Tempus Simia Stoppable." Monkey Fist answered while bringing in all of the resistance forces. They were brought in chains aboard hovercrafts. Then the hovercrafts made there way to the specially designed seats for Drakken to strap them down.

As Drakken strapped them down Monkey Fist continued "The prophecy states that two people of great Kung-Fu mastery would step up and take down the evil that ravished the land. Stopping the evil one and bringing peace back to the world."

"That's right Stoppable and now that Kimmie and this fashion girl are my prisoners there's no one to stop my reign of rule." Shego pressed a switch on her belt and an rather old looking wall came down with the Tempus Simia statue figure drawing in the middle "With this the prophecy won't come down to pass!" Shego and Drakken laughed manically.

As they laughed Ron looked closely at the structure and it's weird writings. One thing intrigued him it was the fact that he could read it even though the writing was a lost language. Word by word he read the inscription until something crossed his path. Their on the wall if you looked closely their was the Monkey Kung-Fu symbol hidden in the writings. It was hard to see, but it was there. When he finished reading it he turned his view to Monkey Fist who was looking at him seriously, and with his eyes pointing down his collar that restrained him. During the time when the plan was being formed Wade had given Kim and Ron a device that could free one person from the collar's control. It was a device at which could be thrown and all it had to do was make contact with the collar to deactivate it. Ron reached into his pocket to find he still had the machine in his pocket. A idea popped into Ron's head and with one look to Monkey Fist he silently worded get ready. Ron gripped the device in his pocket tightly as he got Shego's and Drakken's attention who were still laughing that villain's laugh.

"Shego!" Ron yelled with one hand in his pocket

Shego and Drakken stopped laughing "Huh what is it Stoppable, going to beg for mercy or something?" Shego clapped her hands together "Or maybe your going to beg that I don't harm the princess."

Ron took a more relaxed form as well as tone. "You said that the prophecy stated that two people of great Kung-Fu would step up and take down the evil."

"Yea what's your point I already got Kimmie and all your little buddies. There isn't anyone else left to take me down!"

"What about me?" Ron boldly claimed as he began to take a serious look

"You? What can you do Stoppable? You can't fight and besides I already have Kimmie there's no one else you can fight with!" Shego ignited her hands getting ready to pounce Ron. "Your finished Stoppable there's no one left who could help you and save this world. The bad guys have finally one and there's nothing you could do about it!"

"That's where your wrong Shego!" When Monkey Fist yelled this caught everyone attention. "He's still got me!" Monkey Fist lifted his neck up and Ron on cue threw the device hitting it and releasing him from Shego's control. Checking to make sure the collar was no longer on his neck Monkey Fist made his way right next to Stoppable, but his sight still set on Drakken and Shego with his fist clenched.

Shego was shocked and enraged, with her hands glowing more violently than ever. "Monkey Fist you! Why you little backstabbing traitor! How dare you betray your queen! I'll have your head and all the prisoners as so as I'm done with the two of you!" The tone in her voice was a whole new level of evil and darkness it would make a snowstorm seem like a day at the beach.

Monkey Fist pointed at the wall with the strange writings "The reason I betrayed you was easy I don't enjoy being under your control Shego, you see there hidden in the inscriptions, that's the Mystical Monkey symbol. Kim Possible and that fashion girl weren't the one's that were going to stop you!" Monkey Fist took a Monkey Kung-Fu fighting stance next to Ron who did the same. "Me and Ron Stoppable were the one's that were going to take you down!"

Kim, Monique, all the prisoners that included her brothers, and Wade were all stunned to learning the news that Monkey Fist laid down.

Ron turned his view to Kim with his goofy Ron smile, but with the heroic side added once again. "Kim don't worry me and Monkey Fist will stop Shego and Drakken changing the future for the better."

Kim looked more closely at Ron. He wasn't showing his scared weak side anymore, he looked courageous, and his smile once again touched her heart. _"Ron when did you mature so fast. Your much different when your confident, more certain in yourself. More brave, more relaxed, more cute...wait wait did I just think Ron as cute where did that come from!"_ Kim took a second look at Ron and noticed his dark chocolate eyes, his amusing freckles, and that unkempt hair that seemed to fit him so well. _"Ok maybe he does look a lot cuter all of a sudden." _She blushed silently.

As Ron said those words Shego grew more irritated by the second. "What makes you think your fighting skills can stop us you fools!" Drakken and Shego were getting ready to charge and not hold anything back.

Ron looked at Shego with a brave face "Because Shego Monkey Kung-Fu.."

"Is the strongest Kung-Fu out there!" Monkey Fist finished Stoppable's sentence to add more a dramatic effect. "A long lost art only known to me and Stoppable, and it will your undoing!"

Ron and Monkey Fist got ready to fight an enrage Ruler and her sidekick. The battle to determine the winner was at hand...


	6. Yin-Yang

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update this story, but other one's were calling me. I can't ignore them they were like helpless little puppies with free chocolate, I'm only human! Fist off get some good battle music to go with scene until the part where the fighting stops. You know when that will be...unless you don't read the story which brings up the question why your here? Whatever that's beside the point enjoy the next installment of this overly complicated tale...If you were able to keep up then kudos to you.

* * *

The two overlooked duo stood there in poses that only Monkey Kung-Fu could give. Both once mortal enemies stand side by side contemplating one another skills. Not showing any signs of fears for their words, only a sense of pride overshadow them. Silence loomed in the air, no one expected them to step up when the cards were down. Second chances only come so often, with fewer ever achieving success. The overly heated green villain anger rose at an alarming rate, with her blue skin sidekick's not far behind.

Stepping closer with her hands ignited, "You bastards, I will make sure your death will be a slow and agonizing one." It sounded more like a promise than a threat. The sheer tone in her voice impacted the others still tied and helpless.

The English lord stared directly at the black-haired raven not wanting to avert his attention elsewhere, "Stoppable I'll take care of Shego." ,Monkey Fist didn't even lower his voice, not caring if the others heard, "You get Drakken got it?"

A smirk escaped the face of young Ron Stoppable, "No problem Monkey Fist." ,the blonde stared hard at Drakken, who still portrayed a villainess face only fueled by power this time. "I've been meaning to get back at him for not remembering my name anyways." ,the words left his mouth without any hint of regret, knowing full well the blue scientist was no mere liability anymore.

Lifting up her glowing green hands Shego's face appeared more sinister as the glow from the flames enhanced her features. The reflection in her eyes more ominous than 20 years ago. Time had only made the fallen hero less honorable, and more dangerous. Her sense between what was right and wrong long since stripped away leaving only room for looming darkness and despair. Power corrupts the mind and Shego was no exception.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The black-haired raven proclaimed with green energy emitting from her claw like hands.

Moving forward with nothing to lose, but everything to gain, "Hmph bring it Shego!" ,he charged at her to a separate corner of the room, while Drakken and Ron were left to deal with one another.

Ron and Drakken circled each other with fist clenched, gazes unbroken, and adrenaline running high. This was more than justice, it was payback for the blonde. To many times the blue scientist has called him names, tossed aside his identity without so much as a care, and bad mouth him. Sure Ron would simply shrug it off with his no care attitude, but when opportunity strikes for a little payback, well you take it.

Drakken no longer was a helpless person requiring a bodyguard those times had long since passed, now he was musclebound thanks to genetic manipulation. "Come on buffoon let's see what you got." Without any sign or warning he dashed for the blonde arms out.

In a heartbeat Ron's eye color changed from dark brown to midnight blue. Energy flowed through the insides of his entire body. He swore he could hear the screeching of monkeys coming from all corners from the room. Overall Ron Stoppable was ready to fight the deranged scientist. "This will be the last time you forget my name Drakken!" He too charged at Dr. D getting ready to clash.

(Naruto "Rinkai" Song recommended if you didn't already pick one.)

Stoppable picked up his pace avoiding the tackle Drakken was to bring. Maneuvering out of harms way Ron struck for Drakken's mid section, only to be countered by being grabbed by ankle. A small devilish smile appeared on his opponents face before he tried to connecting a blow to the blonde's collar bone. Hastily Ron used the hold Drakken had on him to flex his position above his fist before unleashing a furious kick right for the scientist neck. Releasing the grasp from Stoppable Drakken rubbed his neck from the force that was delivered, only to crack a few bones before beginning his assault again.

Drew cupped his hands trying to deliver a blow anywhere on the blonde's body. With reflexes of a monkey Ron dodged and counter every attack with little effort. His unpredictable style of fighting proved very useful in most sitches he was thrown into. He couldn't block them or the sheer force of strength Drakken had would fracture his bones. Either he met them half way, dodged, or counter them. Blocking wasn't an option which proved to consume much stamina weakening Ronald little by little. Drew on the other hand could block to his heart content, he did feel the attacks Stoppable was dishing out but they weren't anywhere near fatal. His body could withstand the barrage of fist and kicks Ronald made, but it killed his speed in the process.

Ron saw a quick opening lunging his foot right for Drakken's midsection, which was countered. Still in the process of being airborne the blonde twisted his body trying to connect his other leg to Drew's head, only for him to be blocked once more. Not wanting to give up Ron continue his spin to gain some momentum to deliver a devastating blow at the blue scientist body. Drakken stumbled back from the friction releasing Stoppable. Ron checked his hand the recoil damage was brutal. Forming a fist he cracked a few bones before re-engaging his dance with Dr. D.

The captive red-head watched with amazement with how well here blonde freckle best friend was doing against a tyrant with brute strength. _"Wow Ron when were you able to do...wow."_ At first Kim was a little reluctant on relying on her friend to beat an opponent she quickly lost to, but now all her doubts were beginning to wash away. _"Ron have you always been strong?" _The blonde ducked under a swing from Drakken's attacked, with his arms still in a defensive position. His eyes showed undoubted confidence. _"How come I never noticed you before?"_ A fist reached the scientist face who stumbled a few steps back, before the blonde sent a few kicks right for his stomach._ "Ron."  
_

"Boys got some moves who would've thought." Monique smiled as she watched her friend coming through when the chips were down. She shifted her gaze to Monkey Fist and Shego who were fighting in their own little world. "Wonder how Monkey dude is hangin?"

The English lord and the emerald ruler were exchanging blows at an unbelievable pace. At the moment Shego was gaining the upper hand, Monkey Fist body has weaken due to not focusing on meditation or training since Shego took over. Meanwhile the green villain mixed with comet powers slash experimental procedures to keep her fit was proving to overwhelming. Using all his effort to avoid her plasma powers Monkey Fist felt the fight was becoming one sided. Fearing he would soon fall he couldn't help but recall his past memories of his life. His fascination with monkeys when he was a mere boy, becoming an English lord by the time of 20, and the day he received the mystical monkey powers. _"Mystical monkey powers? Why aren't they surfacing now when I most need them..." _The raven-haired girl landed an over powered kick to the abdominal section of the English Lord cutting him from his thoughts. He fumbled on the floor before placing his palm in a downright position to better balance himself, as he got up with a slight pain lingering in his body.

Lowering her foot down with satisfaction, "Come on Monkey Fist I thought Monkey Kung-Fu was the strongest out there." Yawning to mimic how unimpressed she became, "I guess you were wrong." She teased.

Retaking his battle stance, "It is the strongest you'll see me and Stoppable will defeat you and your sidekick, save this world, and make you pay for the crimes against humanity." A slight jolt of power could be felt from the inside of his body, as the words left his mouth. It was weak, but it was there...

Shego lunged for Monkey Fist pinning him to floor, his body aching from years of neglect. He didn't have time to respond to her movements. She hand him right where she wanted him. Lifting her hands up ignited with the green plasma she was ready to deliver the last blow. The monkey master laid there to weak to move without the mystical monkey power, struggling to get free but no avail. The black hair raven looked him directly in the eyes, "When me and Drakken are finished here..." Pausing to add dramatic effect, "I'll make sure to bring the entire monkey race to extinction!" Her hands moved closer to Monkey Fist ready to end it.

Time stopped for the English lord when those words left Shego's mouth._ "Monkey race...extinction...bring...I'll make sure to bring the entire monkey race to extinction!" _Those words haunted his mind as the green villain's claws were moving closer to his demise. _"Monkey race...extinction" _The plasma was almost there at his vulnerable neck, _"Extinction!" _That one word brought a new-found anger that Monkey Fist never knew he could feel, he felt hatred. The slight jolt in his body suddenly exploded in a yellow like aura pushing Shego off him, as her hands were only a mere moment away from ending his life. Soaring through the air the green villain twisted her body to properly land only to for gaze to fall upon Monkey Fist with a blood orange aura surrounding his body.

The blood orange aura was much like Ron's midnight blue mystical monkey powers. His body began to heal at an extraordinary rate with his eyes taking a gold like color. His burns from the plasma healing leaving no traces of scars, monkey spirits could be seen surrounding him, engulfing the English lord who summoned them. The loud sounds of screeching monkeys echo in everyone's ears. Monkey Fist brought his hands to his level studying them finding all his injuries vanishing. No longer in any pain, plus he was feeling rejuvenated. His body felt new again, he was in his prime at the moment and it felt good. Monkey Fist began walking to Shego. Immediately taking a stance to protect herself Shego got prepared for round two. The English lord however seemed unfazed and didn't falter his path for the green villain.

Getting tired of his lack of concern the black hair raven lunged for Monty arms blazing. Quickly leaping in the air, Shego aimed for his head full force, but to be intercepted by his arm. He clutched on her hands bringing her closer with a death stare aimed directly for her eyes. "Nobody threatens my monkeys." Ice is a best of a description to describe the tone in his voice. With her hand still promptly held in place Monty sidestepped bringing her closer before he sweep kicked her only for him to use his monkey like feet to grab her ankle and fling her clear across the room. The momentum of the throw woke Shego up.

Fury was born making the black hair raven unleash her deadly plasma attacks. Monkey Fist would raise his hand to each energy ball diffusing it before it ever made contact. The mystical aura surrounding him provided resistance to attacks making the green villains attempts futile. Stunned by the turn of events Shego turned her view to the doctor, she could see he was being pushed back.

They were losing and she knew it, gritting her teeth together Shego tried to formulate a plan. Only one kept coming into mind, with a sinister smile she called out to Drakken, "Dr. D forget about the buffoon!" Drew stopped fighting trying to see if what Shego said was true. Everyone pause for a moment, were they giving up? The black hair raven then set her gaze on Kimmie, "Kill Kimmie!"

Everyone's eyes bulged out in shock. The people in the auditorium, the prisoners, and the monkey masters all gasped. On the other hand Drakken fully understood what she meant and charged for Kim who still was being held down by restraints. Her body was exposed to any harsh trashing Drakken could give her, and she couldn't do anything about it. Making his way past Ron, Drakken ready his fist to deliver a fatal blow to Kim's mid section. Kim closed her eyes waiting for certain death.

Ronald stood there contemplating what Shego said, _"Kill Kimmie!" _His eyes glowed more fiercely when Drakken had past him. The very thought of someone harming Kim was done right unacceptable. Before he knew it, Stoppable appeared in front of Kim's body grabbing Drakken's fist midway. He didn't even think, he just acted purely on instinct. When nothing happened Kim opened her eyes seeing Ron standing there holding back Drakken's fist with one arm. Drew couldn't even budge Ron who seemed unfazed, and yet calm. Anger rising Drakken launched his other fist for Ron, with him still being countered. There Ron stood cupping both of Drakken's hands together holding him back from Kim. Using all his effort Drakken tried to move Stoppable, but he wouldn't move the slightest. Figuring something was wrong Drakken tried to release his grip from Ron, however Ronald wasn't letting him escape.

"You tried to hurt KP." The tone was soft in Ron's voice, but it traveled fast. Ron edged Drakken down, "I won't let you hurt her." This time his voice was a bit stronger. Drakken was getting pushed on to his knees by Stoppable, "No one hurts Kim!" At last his anger hit it's boiling point as the sound of his voice shot out. Drakken couldn't hold back Ron, who was glowing midnight blue now with monkey spirits encircling him, and the sound of screeching monkeys emitting from his pores. Striking Drakken a few times in to his stomach he then lifted the mad scientist tossing him towards Shego, she dodged it to only forget about Monkey Fist. Already within striking range the English lord roundhouse kicked the green villain. Completely caught by surprise Shego soared through the air only for Ron to meet her halfway before connecting a blow to her abdominal sending her straight to the floor.

Kim still bound stuck watched as Ron and Monkey Fist defeat Shego and Drakken. The energies that surrounded them was slowly dissolving away. The monkey sounds fading into the nothing. And their eyes reverting back to their normal color. They stood there the victors of this fight just like the prophecy foretold. Drakken and Shego laid there unconsciousness, beaten, and defeated.

"Whoa this two just defeated them...hell yea!" Monique cheered which was followed by the rest of captors, "Kim can you believe it!" She question her red-head friend. Noticing just now that she was lost in her own thoughts. "Kim?"

_"No one hurts Kim!"_ Those very words brought a small blush to her face, _"Ron when did you become so strong?" _Lifting her head Kim looked closely at some of the features of her best friend. _"His unkempt hair I want to run my hands through it. Those eyes are so alluring. And his smile could melt my worries away." _Kim face unconditionally shifted from amazed to downright dreamy. Ron isn't a guy he's Ron policy just flew out the window at the very second.

Monique gasped with excitement lucky nobody heard her. She knew that face anywhere that was the one where she was majorly crushing on a boy. This time it's different it wasn't any boy, no this time that look was dead-sight on Ron. "Umm Kim" No response from the love struck red-head, "Earth to Kim hello?" Still nothing, "Kim...Monique trying to talk to you girl."

Finally a response came from the red-head, "Huh Monique what's up?"

"Don't hey what's up me girl. What's with the dreamy gaze to Ron?" Monique asked with a smirk spread wide across her face.

Kim blushed uncontrollably, "Umm it's nothing." She responded with no sight of her blush disappearing.

Raising an eyebrow to her girl best friend, "Uh huh sure it's nothing, oh by the way have we met. Hi I'm Monique and I wasn't born yesterday. Now you better start talking and spill girl." Questioning Kim was Monique's favorite past time activity, oh how she missed it so.

Before Kim could respond Monkey Fist and Ron made her way to the prisoners. Releasing them from their imprisonment before Shego and Drakken could regain consciousness. Ron found his way to Kim releasing her from the straps holding her place. Once free Kim hugged Ron with such force, she didn't want to let go of the blonde even if her life depended on it. The squeeze was getting to him as he breathing became a little more shallow.

"Umm KP can't breathe here." Ron barely choked out.

She reluctantly loosen her grip around him, but still embraced him with open arms. "Sorry."

"Um no problem KP, your not hurt are you?" His concern earned a silent awe from Monique, being released by one of the twins. She loved the scene unfolding in front of her, hoping something might happen between the two.

Kim's grip tighten again, "No Ron I'm fine as long as your here."

That little remark made Ron's arms return the hug, "That's good to know KP, as long as your safe that's all that matters to me." His eyes stared deeply into her emerald orbs. Trying hard not to get lost in them Kim went back to hugging Ron, earning them a little audience.

"Let's save the hugs and kisses for later Stoppable!" Monkey Fist walked up to Ron holding the Tempus Simia with extreme caution. "Right now we got more important matters to attend to!"

Raising an eyebrow obviously confused. What pressing matters needed to be dealt with? The bad guys are defeated and the good guys are free. What else was there? "Like what Monkey Fist?" Ron's hold on Kim was momentarily released.

"The timeline, we must restore it to its proper cycle, before it was ruined by Shego." He put much hate and emphasis on Shego's name.

Wade stepped up not fully understanding the sitch, "How are you going to do that?" He asked with his arms out.

A non expression face appeared itself on Lord Monkey Fist, "Simple we destroy the Tempus Simia reversing the timeline before it was ever discovered. Once done this horrible future will be only a distant memory."

Jim and Tim were now the confused ones, "Wait wait wait , if what you say is true then how will it be a distant memory won't we all forget this all happen..." Tim asked, "And wont history repeat itself? I mean you revealed the secrets of the Tempus Simia to Shego once won't she just go after it again?" Jim concluded.

A simple smile formed on the English Lord's face, simple nothing more. "Well here's the kicker me and Stoppable we be the only one's who will able to recall what happened here." Monty saw the questionable glares he was getting from everyone, "Let me explain the Tempus Simia uses mystical monkey powers. The timeline was changed due to mystical monkey powers. And when we restore the timeline those with mystical monkey powers we'll remember everything. Nothing more nothing less I assure you."

Everyone gasped was it true would only Ron and Monkey Fist recall the events that did or did not happen?

Wade stepped up, "Well if what you say is true Monty then what's stopping you from using the power of the Tempus Simia when the timelines restored?"

Sighing a little, "I know I'm not the most favorite person between all you, but let me assure you." Monkey Fist calmly breathed, "After what I've been through and what my monkeys have been through I rather not take chances in putting any harms way between me and monkeys."

Everyone could tell he was being sincere, even for a retired super villain he still had feelings for his fellow monkey. They gave him the strength to win when the odds were stacked against him. Stuck by him when no human would, and gave him friendship. Monkey Fist didn't want his monkeys to be in harm's way anymore, he was genuinely serious.

"Ok Monkey Fist destroy the statue." Everyone was shocked it was Ron who stepped up. He didn't have a serious face, no he had his good old happy-go-lucky smile only he could do.

Kim gripped Ron's arm, "You sure Ron?" She asked worryingly

Ron faced Kim with passion in his eyes, "Yea I'm sure, I trust Monkey Fist." Ron turned to look at Monty, "Let me guess though Monkey Fist we have to go back to being enemies in the end don't we?"

"Yes...Even if we retain our memories we can't jeopardize the future anymore than it is now." Sighing a little, "We'll have to go back to hating each other...you know to keep up appearances, and not draw suspicions to each other." He said with a smile.

"I can live with that." Ron walked up to the English lord extending his hand. It took a moment before Monkey Fist realized that he was offering him a handshake. Gladly accepting it Fist shook his hand proudly. "Now let's go home I could go for some nacos."

"Wait hold on! How did you know Ron was still alive?" Tim asked with everyone nodding their heads.

Monty turned his gaze to the twins, "Oh simple I checked Stoppable's grave trying to sense his chi, but it wasn't there or anywhere on the planet for that matter. When a person dies they leave a signature of their energy behind that never goes away. But when Stoppable vanished I knew he wasn't dead, just misplaced."

Jim's eyes grew big, "Wait that means you were the one at funeral when everyone left. You stood there in the rain, with a serious face. You knew Ron and Kim weren't dead!" He pointed out.

Chuckling a little to his observation, "Of course I knew only I could kill Stoppable. A monkey master could only be defeated by another monkey master. It's as simple as that." Monty concluded with a small smile.

Before any could ask any other questions Monique was getting tired of learning things she was soon going to forget in a moment anyways "Can we just destroy this stupid monkey idol already!" Monique demanded, "I mean it's not like were going to remember any of this stuff anyways, and I could use a hot bath." She rubbed some of her sore muscles.

"Right!" The English lord then smashed the Tempus Simia breaking it to many pieces. A small pulse of energy could be seen coming from it. Slowly but surely the energy continued to grow more brightly.

Kim grew a mischievous face she was just given a once in a lifetime offer, "So no one going to remember any of this except you and Ron right?" The red-head asked the English lord.

Nodding his head, "That's correct Possible."

Her face only got more mischievous, "Ok good."

("Starfox Krystal's Theme" Music if you want.)

Before he knew it Kim pressed herself onto Ron kissing him with full passion. This got everyone's attention immediately. With Kim's lips pressed against his Ron's mind barely registered what was happening. Finally catching up he returned the gesture with equal passion. Kim could feel sparks flying hell it was more like jolts, while Ron still tried to maintain consciousness. When it ended to soon in both their minds Kim gave him a very seductive look, as Ron held her around her waist.

The red-head's fingers trailed up and down his torso. "You better try to take our relationship to the next step Ron, when you get back. I don't care how you do it, but it better happen." She would bust out her puppy dog pout if needed to seduce him.

Ron stared dreamily into Kim's eyes, "Sure no problem KP." He replied his a dream stuck tone.

"Good" She replied before re-attaching her lips to his again before the time rift opened up reversing the timeline.

(Honestly the song should've ended on cue there.)

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. The pieces coming together yet I hope they are. If not all will probably be explained in the next chapter anyways. By the way tell me if I make any mistakes I would surely appreciate it. Till next time - sayonara


End file.
